If the Future Makes It Worth It
by Blackrose197666
Summary: John is taken back into the mansion after Alcatraz. Can everyone put the past behind them? Eventual BobbyJohn written mostly from their POV with a couple of other POVs too. mostly fluff....
1. Chapter 1: Flight Risk

**Authors note: **This is going to be a multi chapter story, set after X3, written mostly from John and Bobby's points of view, with the odd chapter from other characters. I hope I've done ok with staying in character. It's mostly past tense but I'm afraid it does switch occasionally to present tense – I hope it's not too confusing! I wrote this piece straight through from start to finish and am just going to post each chapter as I type it up. I'm typing it pretty much as I wrote it first time around...if I go and start changing it – I'll never be happy with it and it will never be posted! Anyway – eventual Bobby/John / Iceman/Pyro pairing. Not too much rudeness – just a lot of swearing and far too much fluff for a girl who calls herself Blackrose. Hope you like!

**Chapter One: Flight Risk**

_P.O.V: Ororo Munroe / Storm _

I always knew St John Allerdyce would leave. _We_ always knew – the professor, Scott, Jean and I. When we first brought him here to the mansion, he had gone to great lengths to point out that he didn't stay in the same place for more than a couple of months. The professor had just nodded, smiled and put John into a room.

One year later, he was still in that room. He still wouldn't talk about his past, he still wouldn't socialise with the other kids, he was a bit scarce in turning up for classes...and he still played with his cursed lighter every five minutes. He had tried to leave – twice – but both times Scott had stopped him halfway out the front door.

And then another student had arrived. A quiet, polite, reserved boy – ages with John. This was Bobby Drake. I couldn't believe my ears when the professor had suggested we put this innocent and quite frankly scared new student in with the terror that had been aptly nicknamed Pyro.

"You can't do that!" I had exclaimed mentally, for the professor's benefit only. John had been through five roommates already...all had been quickly moved rooms with at least one precious personal item at the very least _singed_. And of course, John liked to pull these little stunts at night...setting the fire alarms off at three in the morning and making us all traipse outside in our pyjamas...

"Ororo...someone has to share with John. We're running out of rooms," the Professor had explained silently and calmly. It was true...the mansion was filling up fast, we couldn't afford to waste beds. "Besides, if John sets anything on fire, Bobby can put it out."

Again the Professor had a point. And a mischievous glint in his eye but I did not press the matter. Instead, I showed Bobby to his new room.

And indeed the Professor's judgement had proven wise. There were no more three AM fire alarms. John started turning up to all his classes – on time no less. Occasionally, you would catch the young man smiling and even laughing with his new friend. Despite his improvement, I was still most surprised when watching some of the kids playing outside one winter night, I had seen John come out and join in. That Bobby had dragged him out by one of the five scarves he had wrapped around his shoulders, neck and face was irrelevant. John hadn't been putting up that much of a fight... Unfortunately though, that night had somewhat backfired. It was one of the coldest winters I could remember, and despite wearing five scarves, two hats, three pairs of gloves (watching him try and play with his lighter had indeed brought a smile to my lips), two pairs of jeans, four tops and a snow jacket...the firebug caught a cold. And not just a little case of the sniffles either. John always had a higher body temperature than most, about three degrees higher. When it rose a couple of degrees above his normal temperature Jean got worried. When it rose a further three degrees and John was unconscious, she was _very_ worried. To make matters worse, as John's body temperature rose he began simply _radiating _heat. The medical room was like a sauna and John's skin was getting too hot to touch.

"I need to give him something," Jean had fretted, burning her hand as she tried to medicate the teen. "And we need to cool him down! He'll cook his brain at this rate!"

Our solution? Bobby of course. Icy air circulated the medical room and passed directly over John's skin, making Jeans job infinitely easier.

"Why do I have to share a room with a fucking fridge-freezer?" John had muttered upon finally awakening. Bobby just laughed. John was fine.

We didn't keep such a close eye on him once Bobby arrived; we didn't think we needed to. John seemed to be settled at last, we genuinely believed he wouldn't want to leave. Besides, now he had Bobby to keep an eye on him.

When did it all change? When Marie arrived? I know my mind at that time was somewhat pre-occupied, what with Magneto starting his tirade and all the social and political turmoil...

There's no excuse though. I knew he had it in him to leave. I shouldn't have been surprised when he did. Had I stopped for even a minute to think, I would have seen it coming. John was never the type to share – he would never be happy to share his only friend. Especially with Marie – she just isn't John's type of person at all. Then again, is Bobby really John's type of person? Who is John's type of person? I dare say Magneto is. Strong, confident and full of that which John has made no secret of desiring; freedom and power. No...I should have seen John's desertion coming and stopped it. Then we wouldn't be in this mess.

Bobby's outside again. It's two in the morning and bitterly cold, but I dare say that doesn't bother the iceman. I don't think Bobby's had a proper night's sleep since we came back from Alcatraz. Not many of us have...

Marie told me that Bobby's still having nightmares of his encounter with Jo...Pyro, reliving the fight every single night since we returned. The dreams do vary slightly. Some nights, Bobby sees John die, there and then, from the head wound he inflicted. Some nights, he sees the unconscious John blown to smithereens in Jea...the phoenix's tirade. Other nights, the young pyrokinetic has simply vanished. I don't know what is worse for Bobby – thinking he has killed his one time friend or simply not knowing what has happened to him. I guess I'll find out soon.

This morning Hank came to tell me that over night, metal graves have appeared at the Alcatraz site. Magneto. There have been many reports of the cure failing – particularly in more powerful mutants, so I wasn't too shocked. Raven Darkholme has also disappeared; we have already speculated the return of Mystique. But then Hank handed me a list. A list of names of those Brotherhood members lost that night, a list of names on the graves. Second name on the list – _Pyro_.

I should never have let him leave; I should have kept a closer eye on him. I have to go tell Bobby. May as well get it over with...


	2. Chapter 2: Distractions

**Chapter Two: Distractions**

_P.O.V: John Allerdyce / Pyro_

_Bitch._

_I wonder if she has her powers back? I'm damn sure she got the cure – bloody traitor. Just to get into Drake's pants. Hey – what if her powers come back while they're having sex? I wonder if Iceman can freeze his dick fast enough? Ha ha. Ugh. _

_I don't want to think about him. I need another drink._

_I admit, I was surprised to find out the cure was not a roaring success. I was surprised when Magneto and Mystique tracked me down and invited me to join with them again. I was even more surprised how they reacted when I declined. I was expecting every bit of iron to be pulled from my blood while I got a right royal arse kicking from the blue one...but no. Either the old man has gone soft...or he's not back up to full power yet. Either way..._

_I'm fed up fighting – I've been fighting my _whole damn life_. I just want to be left in peace for once. Besides, it's very hard to be angry at the homo sapiens when it was a human soldier who – despite knowing I was a bad guy who was just helping fling flaming cars at them – saved my ass from the phoenix's attack. Apparently, everyone deserves a second chance..._

_God my head hurts. I can't believe the bastard head butted me! It fucking hurt...agh! Don't think about Drake! Damn it!_

_I was actually surprised to see Mystique back at Magneto's side. I don't know that I would have forgiven the way he had left her after she risked her butt for him. But hey – she is a bit crazy that girl! They agreed to leave me alone – especially after I assured them I had no intention of going running back to the X-Men – and even offered to make a gravestone for me when they put them up for the dead brotherhood members. It would give me a fresh start apparently..._

_God it's cold in here. I know it's winter and everything but come on! How can it be so cold indoors with all these people – what the hell ever happened to body heat? It's like being back in the fridge my room became when the Professor decided it would be a good idea for me to share I room with a walking icicle..._

_No. Drink. Another drink. Drink empty. Damn it. Why does the bar have to be so busy and understaffed? No drink equals thinking and thinking equals...oh fuck._

_I wasn't planning on staying. I still can't believe I stayed as long as I did. I was getting lazy in my old age...it was just too damn comfy there. And yeah...I guess me and Drake became friends. Even if he thought it was funny to drag me outside in fucking blizzards and make me ill..._

_Bitch. Then the bitch came along. Marie. Rogue. The poor little southern belle who couldn't touch anyone. Oh boo hoo. What about the poor little Australian boy who..._

_Oh no no no. We're not going down _that _road. Definitely not drunk enough to go down _that_ road._

_Bitch. Taking my only friend away from me. Not that he would have been my friend much longer anyway..._

_We were sitting one day watching TV, the three of us – the _three_ of us, Christ I _hated_ when it was the _three_ of us – when some news bulletin came up about some gay rights rally turned protest turned riot._

"_Bloody Fags shouldn't have any rights," Bobby had said venomously._

"_Bobby! You can't..." God I hated her voice so much! I tuned her out and just stared at Bobby as he defended his statement. I only picked up a few words; _wrong, un-natural _and _disgusting._ I don't know what upset me more; the fact a _mutant_ could be so damn prejudicial to a group of people, of the fact that any courage I had built up to come out to my extremely hot roommate had just gone right out the window._

_Oh...I'm not sure I've had enough to drink to go down _this_ road either. Oh look, another drink. Two? Hey...this barman's good. And cute! But not as cute as Drake..._

_Ah Fuck. Bad brain. It hurts again. Fucking Iceman's fault. Agh! Why does everything lead back to him? Back to him...and back to _her

Bitch

_You know what would make Marie _almost_ attractive. Fire light. Not candle light – _fire _light. From a big ball of fire engulfing that stupid little body...oh how tempted I had been. What stopped me? Well it would have upset..._

_Bastard._

_What did she have that I didn't? Except tits, obviously. But I was happy just being his friend...I didn't need a relationship – I don't think I'm capable of having a real relationship. It would have been nice to be accepted though – and I know that would never happen. No...our friendship was as good as over the second the words_ bloody fags_ crossed his lips._

_Is that why I left? Bobby's rejection? Maybe. My desire to flame Marie? Heh – likely. Being fed up of the teachers nagging and controlling? Definitely. I would have left even without Magneto's encouragement. Why join the brotherhood? Freedom. Power._

_And because I can be a spiteful little fucker when I want to be._

_Oh Christ my head! It hurts more when it's cold – why is it so cold? I hate winter. I hate the cold, I hate the snow and I really, _really_ hate the fucking ice..._

_I should have kicked his ass. I'm class four, he's only class three. People often make the mistake of assuming he's more powerful – just because he can create his own ice and I can't create fire. But _I_ am the more powerful. I should have beaten him. Kicked his sorry ass and gotten him outa my system once and for all. No more lying awake at night wondering if he's with _her

_Bitch._

_Damn it. Drink. Damn it. Empty again. Where the fuck's the cute barman? Ah fuck it...I don't wanna sit here all night reminiscing about _them_. I need a distraction...let's see now...oh he'll do! And he's alone and as miserable looking as I am. This should be easy..._


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

**Authors note:**I knew this would happen! I've started adding and changing bits! Agh! Bad. Anyway...in answer to a question asked of me...I'm getting a bit confused with which tense I'm in so Storm's chapter was in normal text cause it was (mostly!) past tense but Pyro's was in italics because it was (mostly!) present thoughts. I think I'm just going to go back to past tense from now on – so much easier! Keep italics for thoughts. Sorry if I confused anyone!

**Chapter Three: Trouble**

_P.O.V: Logan / Wolverine_

There were two familiar smells hanging around the bar. One...I couldn't quite put my finger on but the other was unmistakable.

Trouble.

Not that that was anything new. That smell follows me everywhere. It was the other smell that was bothering me...

Hell. I had gone out that night so as _not_ to be bothered. Storm had insisted I get out the mansion and have a _relaxing_ night. How could I relax after I...

It was her or all of us. It was for the best.

Besides, how could I relax knowing Storm was home alone with all those kids? She needed time to relax too. But then...the furball did keep coming to visit. I dare say he helped her relax...

As much as I loathed admitting it, I really worry about Storm and the kids. When the hell did I start caring? When the hell did my beer run out?

No one's been the same since we came back from Alcatraz. Storm was up to her eyes with the school and the kids. I don't think she had really grieved properly. Kitty still looked like a bunny caught in headlights – she was far too young to be there. And Iceman? He was too young too. I should never have told him to take care of the crazy little fireball, there was no need for them to go head to head...

That's what that smell reminded me of. That faint burning smell. The pyro-nutter. The dead pyro-nutter. Mmmph. Time for more beer...

Or not. That smell was back. And...yup...there was a mutant in the bar. I really was not in the mood for this. It was a little hick bar; miles from civilisation...they wouldn't take to kindly to a mutant amongst them. He'd better keep a low profile. Scanning the room quickly with eyes and nose, I found the mutant sitting at the bar. Although he has his back to me and was wearing a oversized hooded top and a hat, I could tell he was young. Too young to be at a bar with two whiskeys in his hand. That wasn't good. My experience of teenagers – particularly drunk teenagers – did not fill me with optimism. I cursed under my breath as the youngster downed his drinks and stumbled towards some hillbilly at the other side of the bar. Oh crap, this was gonna end in tears. But I decided there was time for one more beer. Making my way to the bar, I stood where the young mutant had just vacated a space. There was that smell again...the pyro-nutter smell. Mmmph. Finally I got my beer and turned to look at the end of the bar. Shit...where was that mutant and the hillbilly? _Bugger_. Downing the beer quickly, I made for the exit. Yup...definitely the smell of trouble. As I rounded to the side of the building, something shining on the ground caught my eye. A lighter. A lighter with shark teeth along the lid and the unmistakable aroma of...

No. But he was dead. I made my way quickly round to the back of the bar and there they were. The smaller and younger of the two certainly doesn't fare well without his lighter. _Oh crap_.

"Hey Bub," out fly the claws. "Pick on someone your own size."

Pyro's bloody and battered body was tossed in the snow as the older man turned towards me with a ridiculously overconfident smirk. _Bring it on_...


	4. Chapter 4: The Patient

**Authors note: **A short chapter – sorry! And for the record – I don't know why Storm doesn't cool the room down when Pyro has a fever. Bobby's better – he can cool John down more directly. There you go. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: The Patient**

_P.O.V: Hank McCoy / Beast_

I called Ororo as Logan and I approached the mansion, asking she meet us in the medical room ASAP. She was going to need to see this. All Logan had said when he had called and asked for my help was that he had an injured mutant needing our help. He didn't say it was _that_ mutant, injured and needing out help. Poor Ororo was going to get some shock when she saw the apparently deceased Pyro was in fact alive, albeit not very well.

"We can't take him back to the mansion!" I had exclaimed as Logan had made towards the jet with the unconscious pyromaniac in his arms.

"You propose we just leave him here in the snow?" Logan arched an eyebrow in reply. "What would Storm say if she heard you say that?"

He had me there. Of course we couldn't leave him there, nor could I have gone back to the mansion and faced Ororo if we did. But I had a very bad feeling about this...

"How are they?" Ororo asked, breezing quickly into the medical lab as Logan laid our patient down on the bed, pulling his arms away and holding them out to let the burns heal. The kid seemed to be getting hotter by the second. Ororo rushed forward but refrained from touching the boy. "Oh my God, John! Logan, what happened?"

"Kid got in a fight with some redneck. That's where all the blood came from. As for the fever..." Logan shrugged.

"He had a fever like this before," Ororo's eyes darted over the feverish, unconscious teen. "Jea...we were terrified he was going to cook himself!"

"He's going to cook _us_ soon if we don't cool him down!" I pointed out. "How did you do it last time?"

Ororo looked at me cautiously.

"We, eh, used a very special air conditioning system."

I arched an eyebrow, making my way over to the medicine cabinet. Would this air conditioning system have two legs and a Boston accent?

"Better go get him then..."


	5. Chapter 5: Air Con

**Authors note:** Thank you to all those reviewing! I'll keep trying to update regularly for you. Alas the chapters are mostly quite short, but that's what you get for switching P.O.V.s! Anyway, time to hear from the Iceman...

**Chapter Five: Air Con**

_P.O.V: Bobby Drake / Iceman_

My mind raced as I followed Storm down to the medi-lab. John was alive? John was _here_? He was ill? Was it the same as last time? It _was_ winter. John _hates_ winter...

I felt Storm's hand supportively on my shoulder as we approached the room. Before we even set a foot inside the heat hit me. Instinctively, I began radiating cold air. It would be like this at night in our room sometimes. I don't know who would start it, but one night it had been so bad we'd had a mini thunderstorm between us as one half of the room had turned into the Antarctic and the other the Amazon. Amusingly, we were both sound asleep at the time...

"Ah...that's better," I heard Hank say. "Could you cool him down more directly too?"

Oh yeah. John. I turned my attention to the bed and there he was. John Allerdyce. My former roommate. My former best friend. _Pyro_. Half of me wanted to run over and hug him, drag him back to our room and lock him in there so he couldn't run away again. The other half of me wanted to ice up my fist and smash it into his face. But right now, I could do neither. Making my way to his side, I set about cooling John down, running icy cold air over his bare skin as Hank immediately took the opportunity to hook up monitors and drips and give him injections and I really don't actually know what exactly he was doing. He and Storm buzzed about in the background, conferring in hushed whispers, but I barely paid any attention to them.

He'd lost a lot of weight. I mean, he was never the muscular, athletic type but he looked so small and gaunt. They'd strapped him to the table too, a strap around each leg, one around each wrist, pinning his arms to his sides and one around his waist. I was going to object, but thought better of it. There were cuts and bruises – fresh and old – all over his face and torso. One in particular stood out, one on his forehead, a small scar running along his hairline. I know exactly where that one came from...

"What's wrong with him?" I asked eventually. "Is it just the same as last time?"

Again I felt a supportive hand on my shoulder.

"We don't know yet Bobby," came Storm's soft voice. "Logan found him in the middle of a fight out in the snow so I'd like to think it is just another cold but...I dare say he has been back living on the streets so..." Storm sighed heavily. "There could be any number of other factors. We're trying to find out Bobby."

I couldn't help but frown. Partly at not knowing what was wrong and partly at the words 'back living on the streets'. _Back_ living on the streets? It was then I realised just how little I knew about John Allerdyce. We used to sit up for hours talking, but I saw then he would never talk about _him_. He would mention random anecdotes from his past, but never really give away too much background information. He would talk about the mischief he got up to before I arrived at the mansion. He would give his opinions on the ethic lectures of that day. He would give his colourful opinion on _anything_ from that day. But he wouldn't speak of family. He never really spoke of his life before he became a pupil at Xavier's school.

How did I never notice this? I should have tried to open him up more. Everyone always used to say that John had a screw loose, but that's not true. Marie always used to say John never smiled, he only ever _smirked_, but he did smile. I saw him smile. So maybe he could be a bit...anti-social at times. I'm sure there's a reason he acts the way he does. Knowing him, there's a million reasons. A psychiatrist's nightmare, I imagine. I should have spoken to him more...maybe he wouldn't have left. Maybe. Maybe that's just wishful thinking. Doesn't matter anyway. He did leave.

And I missed him. I missed him _so _much!

Sure he was obnoxious. Sure he was stubborn. Sure he was a first class pain in the ass – but that's what made John _John_. Alas, it was also these qualities that made John _Pyro_. John, I have missed. Pyro, I would gladly never see again. Ever.

But who was this lying in front of me? I wanted so much just to speak to him. Couldn't do that until he was better though. Time for more ice...


	6. Chapter 6: I Hate the Cold

**Authors note: **It has occurred to me that I have not made any use of the professor in the current story. I know he is implied to be alive and well at the end of the third film and I do want this story to follow the films as much as possible but I just can't really find a place to fit him in, so can we just presume he is still recuperating and has not let the x-men know of his continued existence? After all, there is no indication as to a time frame at the end of the film when he wakes up. Thank you! Oh, and nesscafe, I'm afraid that last message didn't work! I got the start of your address but not the domain. Now, back to poor little Pyro...

**Chapter Six: I Hate the Cold**

_P.O.V: John Allerdyce / Pyro_

_Cold. I hate the fucking cold. Bloody winter._

_Oh crap my head hurts. Why does my head hurt so much? Oh yeah, bastard Iceman. Why is it so cold? Did I fall asleep outside or something? Come on John, it doesn't take that much energy to open your eyes. Then again..._

_Wait. Voices. Where the fuck am I? Why can't I move? Apparently it's not just my head that hurts. Ow, ow, ow..._

"John?"

Something really cold touched my arm. Agh. I hate the cold. Finally, my eyes blearily open...

"Bobby?" _I'm dreaming; I must be. That or hallucinating. Is that Wolverine? Damn sure he wouldn't be in one of my dreams..._

"Hey," a smile spread over Bobby's face. _No – I must be dreaming. Bobby wouldn't smile at me anymore..._ "How you feeling?"

"Shit," my voice was low and gruff. Apparently I sounded shit too. "And I'm fucking cold."

Bobby seemed to take that as a hint and he removed his hand from my arm – much to my annoyance. Once I'd gotten over the coldness of the touch I actually found it quite relaxing. Fuck. Maybe it was best he took the hand away. _Oh my head hurts..._

Tearing my eyes away from Bobby, I glanced around at my surroundings. Oh this was familiar. The mansions medical lab, hooked up to drips and monitors. But this time I was apparently strapped down. How uncomfortable. _I'm quite sure I wouldn't be back here in a dream, and definitely would not be in this much pain..._

"What happened?" I tried to sit up, but pain seared through my body. I also felt the straps around my wrists and waist. Damn it. Bobby put a cold hand on my chest – bare chest I realised – and pushed me back down.

"No you don't," he said softly as I recoiled from the touch. That cold touch that put goose bumps right through me...and I'm damn sure it wasn't because of the cold. Damn Drake.

"You got in a fight kid," Wolverine informed me. "You know mutant bashing is still a sport in some small towns?"

_What? I didn't get in a fight, I've been staying out of trouble...oh. Oh, I remember. Fuck. _

"Oh, yeah, mutant bashing. Sure..." I muttered, turning my head away from the two. What a stupid fuck I am. I knew what kind of bar it was. I knew what kind of small minded idiots frequented it. I _should_ have known not to hit on one of them. Stupid fuck.

"I'm gonna go tell Storm and the furball he's awake," Wolverine said quietly, obviously more to Bobby before he raised his voice to address us both. "Try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

I heard Bobby laugh quietly, but I scowled. Not unless one of these straps is loose and they've hidden a lighter under my pillow...

"Why are you helping me?" at least my voice was coming back. Yippee.

"Why wouldn't we?"

I turned back to look at him. His eyes were wide and honest. Goddamn goodie, goodie Drake...

"Because I left? Because I helped throw burning cars at you? Because I tried to _kill_ you?"

Bobby's face fell at my harsher-than-intended tone. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again. My gut told me to say something nice, to take it back but my head told me to stick to my guns. We weren't friends anymore – we _couldn't_ be friends anymore. No point being nice to him. I turned away and glared back at the wall.

"Oh John, finally!" Storm suddenly appeared in front of me. "How are you feeling?"

"Shit," I repeated gruffly. Did no one remember me trying to kill them? Nicey, nicey goodie two shoes motherfuckers...

"I'm gonna go," I heard Bobby mutter, but I didn't look round. "I'm supposed to be meeting Marie."

_Bitch_. My whole body bristled. Or maybe it was just a mental thing?

"So she didn't take the cure then? Came running back to the school for _gifted youngsters_?" I didn't even try to keep the venom from my voice.

"Oh she took the cure," Bobby's voice sounded tired and dare I say sad? "And then she came home to her friends."

Oooo...that hurt. That _really_ fucking hurt. Hey...why's Storm looking at me like that?

"What?" I snapped as once again I tried to sit up and shook my self in an attempt to dislodge the drips and monitors.

"John, stay put," Storm said firmly as the blue guy pushed me back down and sorted the drips. Not that I was going anywhere anyway with those goddamned straps...

"I don't wanna be here," I mumbled stubbornly.

"And where are you going to go?" Storm raised an eyebrow pointedly. "Back on the streets?"

"As long as it's not here I don't give a fuck."

I saw the blue guys disapproving look. He would have let me go. Unfortunately for me, Storm seemed to have the patience of a saint.

"We're not just going to let you go John," she insisted softly.

"But I tried to kill you all!" I shouted angrily.

"I know..."

"I'll try and kill you all again!" I just about screamed as once again I tried to free myself but once again I was pushed back down as the blue git gave me an injection. I glared at the needle. "What the fuck was that?"

"Painkiller," the Beast mumbled as Storm looked down at me sadly.

"Just relax John," she said gently. "You're not going anywhere."

I glared at her momentarily before settling back down.

"Fine," I mumbled, closing my eyes as a powerful desire to sleep came over me. "But I am _not_ staying..."


	7. Chapter 7: Woman's Intuition

**Chapter Seven: Woman's Intuition**

_P.O.V: Hank McCoy / Beast_

"Technically, he's a wanted criminal," I pointed out diplomatically as I sat down with Logan and Ororo in the Professor's old office.

"Technically, he's dead," Logan replied, sitting down and sprawling back on the sofa at the side of the room.

"He's too dangerous!" I insisted.

"He's just a kid, Hank," Ororo sighed heavily, wandering over to the professor's desk. Unlocking a small cupboard behind, she pulled three beers out of the small fridge inside and held them out for Logan to open.

"I didn't have the professor down for this kind of carry on," Logan arched an eyebrow as he handed Ororo back two open bottles, taking a swift swig from his own.

"It wasn't his," Ororo replied, taking a drink herself and handing me mine. "It was the safest place Scott could think of. Certain students..._a_ certain student...seemed to have a nose for booze stores."

Apparently, no matter where Scott hid his small drink supply, John Allerdyce would find it. Ororo and Jean used to joke that he had a second mutation – some kind of alcohol homing device. Half the time he wouldn't even bother to drink it – he just stole it to prove he could. Just to keep everyone on their toes. Just because he was John. The last time he stole it however, he did drink it. And Bobby drank it. And John and Bobby's bedroom curtains were set alight at two in the morning. That was when Scott decided the Professor's office was the only safe haven left. It never got much of a test though – John was gone less than a month later...

"Just a kid?" I shook my head. "He doesn't act like he's just a kid."

"Maybe not," Ororo conceded. "But with the right guidance..."

"Ororo! We barely have the resources as it is! We can not play psychiatrist to a hyperactive, temperamental and plain damn dangerous pyromaniac!"

"But Hank..." Ororo began, but he continued:

"We have to think of the other children Ororo. I doubt they'd be very happy to see him back. He hasn't exactly been grateful of our hospitality so far either."

Ororo sighed heavily and collapsed onto the sofa next to Logan. She knew I was right. She was letting her guilt over letting him leave first time around cloud her judgement. The kid had been awake for just under a week, and so far I'd had to sedate him everyday. He even set fire to Logan when he foolishly walked in still smoking a cigar.

"So, what do you propose we do with him then?" she asked quietly. "Turn him in? Let him go back out on the streets?"

I paused and looked at her thoughtfully.

"I don't know," I eventually admitted.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Hank," Ororo said softly. "Is that not the whole point of this mansion? A safe haven for _all_ mutants?"

"I'm sure there are exceptions," I raised an eyebrow pointedly, but I knew she was right. I sighed heavily. "But, of course he is still quite ill. We should certainly keep an eye on him at least until he's better."

"Here's a thought," Logan spoke up. "Who says the fireball would even want to stay?"

"He wants to stay," Ororo replied firmly, shrugging at the questioning glances of myself and Logan. "Call it woman's intuition."

I looked at her sceptically. Logan smirked. Do they know something I don't?

"We'll try and speak with him tomorrow then," I conceded.

"_I'll_ speak with him," Ororo held up her hands to my objections. "Hank – you've been drugging and sedating him. He's not going to respond well with you there. And Logan – you'll just wind him up."

Logan laughed and nodded, finishing his beer.

"I'd rather someone was with you," I insisted. "How about Bobby Drake..."

"Absolutely not!" Ororo shook her head resolutely. "Fuel to the fire. You saw how wound up John got before – and Bobby didn't do anything!"

"But he knows how to calm the fireball down," Logan pointed out.

"He used to. No – I'll talk to John alone. He's still strapped down, and without a lighter or a cigar, he's harmless..."


	8. Chapter 8: You Never Should Have Left

**Chapter Eight: You Never Should Have Left**

_P.O.V: Bobby Drake / Iceman_

"_Bobby, think you can take out your old friend?"_

No.

_A knot tightens in my stomach as I nod and stand up. I really don't want to fight John...no..._Pyro. _I don't want to fight my former best friend. I don't want to fight the angry, powerful mutant responsible for all the burning carnage around us. But I can't say no, can I? I knew when we set off it would likely come down to this. Me against John; Ice against fire. But that doesn't make it any easier. _

_I take a deep breath and leave my cover, freezing a flaming car as it flies overhead. I see John...Pyro's face darken as he turns slightly to Magneto. Oh my god, does he really _want_ to fight me? Does he really hate me that much? God, I feel sick..._

_Pyro's eyes blaze angrily as he makes his way down to my level. How has it come to this? I don't understand..._

_No time to think about it...a spiral of fire suddenly blasts towards me. My ice meets it with an explosion of steam. It doesn't take long for the fire to push me back though. John..._Pyro_...always was stronger with his power. And more violent. And more goddamn stubborn..._

_I fall to my knees as the fire draws closer. Why is he doing this? What have _I_ done to deserve Pyro's wrath? _He_ left _us...

"_You're in over your head Bobby,"_

John_ left_ me...

"_Maybe you should go back to school."_

_Anger pulses through my body as I grab Pyro's wrists, cutting off his supply of fire. _That _wipes the smirk off the bastard's face. But I'm still angry. I still want him to feel pain. I knock my head – hard – against his. An old trick I learned from an old friend..._

"_You never should have left..."_

_I fall to my knees as the fire draws closer, but I stay standing at the same time. I watch as Pyro approaches my kneeling body, the flames as intense as the look in his eyes._

_Wait. John's eyes aren't angry anymore. He looks...tired. I walk forward to stand in front of the fire wielding mutant. _

"_You're in over your head Bobby..."_

"_What are you doing John?" I ask, but he pays me no attention, his eyes fixed firmly looking down. _

"_Maybe you should go back to school..." his voice sounds so strained, so tired, so _resigned_. But not angry. He's not angry with me! _

"_John!" Wait. John. He called me Bobby! This isn't Pyro...this is John! I reach a hand out towards him. "John, I..."_

Crack.

_John falls limp to the floor. A cold voice, hard and emotionless, comes from behind me as I stare down at his motionless body._

"_You never should have left." _

My eyes flew open, cold sweat dripping off my partially frozen body. God...I'd have thought these dreams would have stopped now I knew John was alive. Apparently not. But then, this dream was different. This wasn't about what happened to John after the fight. This was just about the fight. Our fight...

I haven't been back down to see him since he woke up. I still don't know whether to hit him or hug him. I'm still mad at him but at the same time...I'm just so relieved he's alright. Even after everything he's done...why don't I hate him?

I roll over to sit on the side of my bed, only to find myself staring at the empty bed at the opposite side of the room. Flecks of ice were sprayed all over the room and covered the other bed in a thin layer of white. I could just picture John pulling the covers tighter around himself, objecting to the drop in temperature with something along the lines of '_fucking walking fridge_.'

I look at my clock. Five A.M. Not going to get much more sleep today. May as well head on down the danger room for a little workout...


	9. Chapter 9: In Over My Head

**Chapter Nine: In Over My Head**

_P.O.V: John Allerdyce / Pyro_

_Fire._

_Everywhere._

_Magneto throws the cars, I set them on fire. Simple...but effective. And quite fun. That buzz of destruction..._

_Suddenly, one of our flaming cars is frozen, crashing to the ground with a dull thud. No explosion. That's no fun. I look down to see the Iceman step out from his hiding place, looking up at me expectantly. I turn slightly to Magneto._

"_Go ahead."_

_Oh. I expected him to say no again. Shit. Ok..._

_I make my way down to Drake's level, standing face to face with my former roommate. With my former best friend. With my biggest weakness. Fuck that, I don't do weak. With a small curl of the lip, I send a spiral of fire hurtling towards him. His ice meets it halfway with an explosion of steam. It doesn't take long for me to push him back. Bobby falls to his knees as I surround him in flames. Come on Iceman! Don't make me do this!_

"_You're in over your head Bobby..."_

_For fuck sake, get angry! _Fight back_! Show you _cared

"_Maybe you should go back to school."_

_Fuck it. He never gave a shit, why should I? Taking a deep breath, I concentrate harder on my flames, intent on increasing their intensity. _

Cold.

_My flames are gone. Icy hands grip my wrists. My eyes widen as I see Bobby, completely frozen, stand up and lean over me. Since when can he do that?_

_A sharp pain tears through my head. Darkness starts to close in. Somewhere in the distance, I hear a cold, hard voice..._

"_You never should have left..."_

My eyes flew open, sweat dripping off my burning body. Fuck my head hurts. Must I relive that night again and again? Once was quite enough.

Bastard. He hasn't been back down since I woke up, although, that's probably a good thing. Part of me is desperate to see him again, but I know it's not worth it. I'll just end up fighting with him again...

Wearily, I glanced around the room. The glass and mirrored doors to the drugs cabinets were covered in condensation. I can just picture Bobby wiping the condensation off the mirror in our room in the mornings, moaning about having to share with a crazy walking heat wave. I glance around a little more and eventually see the clock. Five A.M. Oh crap. It would be hours until I got any visitors. May as well try and get back to sleep. Not much else to do...


	10. Chapter 10: It's What I Want

**Authors note: **I just want to state for the record that I don't like Marie and I really struggled to write from her point of view. But hey – on with the story...

**Chapter Ten: It's What I Want**

_P.O.V: Marie D'Ancanto / Rogue_

Bobby's been really distracted lately. He's been through so much recently. I can't blame him for being...distant. I know he was a bit shocked when I got the cure and I knew it would take some time for him to get used to it, but I've been patient with him. It's the least I could do after his patience with me.

It's always there, at the back of my mind, that the cure is wearing off, especially in those who were cured_ accidentally_ – such as Magneto and Mystique. Those of us who took the cure officially received a larger dose, but even this is starting to fail in more powerful mutants. I know my powers will come back eventually and I admit, that scares the hell outa me. But for now – I am cured.

"Bobby?"

He sat on my bed, staring at one of the candles I had lit around my room. Blinking quickly, he tore his eyes away from the flame and looked up at me.

"Sorry, what?"

"Oh, Bobby..." I sat down next to him and ran my fingers through his hair. "Are you still having those nightmares?"

"Eh...no," Bobby replied. "No, not so much."

"Good," I smiled and kissed his cheek. "You have been far too hard on yourself."

Bobby looked at me and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" I shuffled closer and kissed him again. And again. And again. "You need to relax..."

Slowly I pulled myself onto his knees, kissing his neck softly before nibbling gently on his earlobe. I became quickly aware however that his mind was elsewhere. Pulling my head back, I found him once again staring thoughtfully into the candle flame.

"Bobby!" I couldn't help but sound exasperated.

"I'm sorry Marie," Bobby looked at me sadly, brushing my hair behind my ear. "I told you this isn't what I wanted."

"And I told you it's what _I_ wanted," I could feel tears building up, his eyes were so _cold_. "Are you really saying you aren't attracted to me? How can we be dating if you're not?"

Bobby bowed his head, easing me away gently.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "You deserve better."

Tears were starting to fall down my cheeks now.

"Don't say that Bobby..." I whispered, tying to move closer to him but gently he kept pushing me away.

"Marie, I..." Bobby sighed heavily. "I'm sorry."

He stood to leave. Desperately I grabbed at his arm but he softly brushed my hand away.

"Bobby..."

Bobby just looked at me sadly before turning slowly and walking out the door. I just stared after him for what felt like an eternity, hot tears streaming down my face. As my vision became so blurry I could no longer see the door, I flung myself back on my bed, burying my head in my pillow.

I stayed there until the next morning...


	11. Chapter 11: Reprieve

**Chapter Eleven: Reprieve **

_P.O.V: Ororo Munroe / Storm_

Despite my protests, Hank and Logan followed me down to the medical room. Hank had claimed medical monitoring. Logan had just smirked.

"Oh yippee," we were greeted with a low, monotone voice as the teen rolled his head to look at me, Hank and Logan in turn. "Judge, jury and executioner."

At least he wasn't screaming at us hysterically. But, he did still look a bit drowsy. And was the room a bit hotter than usual?

"Any pain this morning?" Hank ignored the tone and proceeded about his doctoral duties.

"No," John watched Hank suspiciously. "So no more of your _painkillers_, thank you."

I heard Logan snigger from his place in the doorway. Sending him a quick glare, I made my way towards John, taking a seat next to him.

"We're not going to give you anything John," but I looked at him sternly. "As long as you behave yourself."

"About all I can do is half sit ups," John scowled. "How the fuck can I misbehave?"

"Well, if you drop the attitude," I replied calmly. "We might un-strap you."

I held up a hand to Hank's protest.

"I just need one more blood sample," he said instead, approaching John.

"Must you...Agh!" John flinched as Hank grabbed his arm and took the sample.

"That's all I need," Hank looked at me pointedly. "I'll just be next door running tests if you need me."

With that, Hank and Logan departed.

"How are you John?" I asked now we were alone.

"My balls are itchy," John clenched his fists and pulled at his straps. "Have been all fucking day!"

I sighed heavily. Of course, I shouldn't have expected anything less from him. But, at least he wasn't shouting and struggling...

"So, when do they arrive then?"

I blinked and looked at John, who had rolled his head away to stare at the wall.

"Who?"

"I don't know. The cops. The army," I could hear the scowl in John's voice. "People with straight jackets."

"No one's coming for you John. The only people who know you're even here are me, Hank, Logan and Bobby."

John turned sharply to look up at me, surprise clear on his face.

"Oh. So, what are you doing with me then?"

"Well, that all depends on you."

The teen raised an eyebrow. I _think_ I saw a glint of hope in his eyes...

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, John," I smiled at him, but he frowned and turned away.

"I'm sure you said that to me the first time you dragged my ass here."

So I did.

"You don't like to make life easy for yourself, do you?"

"Life ain't easy," came the bitter reply.

"Well, it doesn't have to be as hard as you're trying to make it," I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the fury I figured would follow my next statement. "I know you want to stay, John."

Silence. Finally, John rolled his head back round to look at me, his face blank.

"Why the hell would I want to stay here? I left for a reason you know."

"And what was that reason?"

John sighed heavily and scowled.

"I left for heaps of reasons, does it really matter?"

"Yes. I'm trying to help you John," I smiled softly. "I need you to co-operate."

John rolled his head back to look at the ceiling.

"I'm way beyond your help."

"I don't think so. Why else would I offer to let you stay?"

"You know fine well I can't stay!" John was finally starting to lose his temper. "If anyone finds out I'm here – and let's face it there are plenty people here who would be only to happy to turn me in – I'll be locked up for life!"

"Not the case," I stayed calm and spoke gently but firmly. "I have already cleared it so as you can stay here under our protection and monitoring. There was something of a reprieve for mutants following Alcatraz – a suspended sentence if you like. As long as you behave from now on, they're not going to lock you up. If you were to start trouble again though..." I let my voice trail off. John knew exactly what sort of trouble he could potentially be in without this reprieve.

John once again turned to look at me, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"A reprieve? After everything the Brotherhood did? Are they mad?"

"Some people say so," I admitted. "Look, it's up to you John. If you want to stay, our door is open. But I must consider the other children," I looked at him sternly. "It's not going to be easy for you – I haven't gone completely soft in the head. I need you to be honest with me. I need to know I can trust you. And then you're going to have to convince everyone else."

John looked back at me thoughtfully.

"I'll think about it," he eventually sighed. I couldn't help but smile.

"Good," I stood to leave, making my way to the pin guarded security door, casting one last look back at the tired mutant. "I'll see you later John."

"Yeah, yeah," I heard him mumble as I stepped out into the corridor, where I found Hank pacing impatiently and Logan leaned back against a wall, cigar securely in mouth.

"Well," Hank asked anxiously.

"Well what?" I smiled at him reassuringly. "He didn't get all worked up if that's what you're asking," I looked down the corridor to see Bobby heading our way. "He just has some decision making to do now."

Hank nodded but stayed silent as Bobby stepped up beside us.

"Is he awake?" he asked quietly, hands shoved in his pockets, shifting his weight slightly.

"Yes, go on in," I gestured to the door, pleased Bobby had decided to come back down and visit John. "He's actually in not too bad a mood, but would you like one of us in anyway?"

"No, it's alright," Bobby shook his head. "But, eh, what's the code again?"

"Z2X825Y," I replied. Bobby nodded as I led the other two away. "We'll see you later Bobby..."


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected Company

**Authors Note: **Just a wee thank you for all the nice reviews! They make my time at work when I'm not burning stuff bearable! I'm afraid this is a short chapter but the next one shouldn't be far away! Anyway...shall we see what Bobby has to say for himself...

**Chapter Twelve: Unexpected Company**

_P.O.V: John Allerdyce / Pyro_

I sighed heavily as Storm left. Why couldn't people just leave me in peace? I was quite happy on my little path of drunken self destruction. Fuck my head hurts.

I heard the door open again. Rolling my head slowly to the side, I saw Bobby slip quietly through the security door. Oh, that was all I needed. As if my head wasn't spinning enough already. Rolling my head back round, I glared at the wall.

"What do you want, Drake?"

Silence. Oh for fuck sake. I rolled my head back just in time to find Bobby leaning over me unstrapping both my wrists swiftly.

"What the..." my words were cut off as cold lips crashed into mine. _What the..._ I didn't dwell too long in my shock however as I quickly – desperately – kissed him in return, slipping my arms around his back as he clambered onto the medical table, unstrapping my waist as he did so. I ignored the sense of nausea and pain ripping through my chest as I was pulled to a sitting position for the first time in weeks.

"Mmmm...Pyro..." Bobby muttered against my lips, cold hands creeping round my back. A slight frown played on my mind. Bobby never called my Pyro... Without consciously thinking about it, I ran my hands round to his front and slipped them under his t-shirt. Sure enough, there they were. Three scars running across his chest. _Shit_. I pushed _Bobby _away roughly, collapsing back as I was let go and the nausea and pain returned.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I managed to prop myself up slightly, enough to see Bobby's skin peel back to reveal Mystique's blue scales as she unstrapped my legs.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied as I collapsed back down again.

"Yeah, cause I'm here by choice," I muttered, pulling on the straps that had previously held me for emphasis.

"So leave," I felt something being laid down next to me. "Come back to us."

"I told you I didn't want to come back," I pulled myself to a sitting position, ignoring my aching limbs and light head as I stared down at the contraption next to me. A wrist lighter, much like I had used with the Brotherhood, complete with shark teeth.

"We know. But Erik and I have missed you so..."

"You mean you've missed having a walking flame thrower around," I muttered, running my finger's over the fire toy on my bed.

"That and your rapier wit," Mystique countered. "You would be wasted here Pyro. You belong with those like us, who understand you, not with those who would try and tame you."

Mystique now pulled on my straps to emphasise her point as I scowled back at her.

"Who says I was planning on staying?"

"Storm," Mystique smirked at my inquisitive look. "I have my ways Pyro. How do you think I knew you were even here?"

"Well she's mistaken," I replied as casually as I could. "Haven't so much as considered staying," keen to change the subject, I continued. "Besides, I thought the Brotherhood had given up fighting. You don't need me."

"Not given up, just reassessed our priorities," Mystique smiled. "The homosapians are mostly safe – we have given up on mutant domination for now – but there are still those who would do us harm. Still those who would develop and abuse another cure. Maybe next time it will be permanent."

I felt that old anger bubble up inside of me. I'd rather be dead than be _cured_. Mystique probably saw the hatred rise in me as she leant forward and quickly continued;

"You can make such a difference, Pyro. You are a weapon. A finely crafted, perfectly tuned _weapon_. Fight with us again," she stood up and made her way towards the door, skin shifting back into Bobby's body. "Unless of course you want to stay here and try your luck with the guy who I saw earlier going upstairs hand in hand with his girlfriend," a smirk and a wink. "You know where to find us,_ Pyro_."

For a long time I just stared at the door. How the fuck did she know about my thing for Drake? Know it all bitch. Now my head _really_ fucking hurt.

Picking up the elaborate lighter by my side, I slowly strapped it to my wrist. I glanced up at the security door and found myself wondering just how blast proof it was. Typical mystique, leaving me to fight my own way out. Shaking my head slightly, I tried to dispel the thoughts of breaking out. I needed to think before doing anything rash. That – and it hurt just to sit up.

A strange sense of calm and familiarity crept over me as I flicked a small fireball into the palm of my hand. Holding both hands either side, I spread them further apart, expanding the fireball. I gazed into the flames, that sense of calm remaining. Stay here? _Probably a good idea but definitely not easy to do_. Go back on the streets? _Probably my easiest option but_ d_efinitely not a good idea_. Rejoin the Brotherhood? _Definitely...oh I don't fucking know._

I collapsed back onto the table, the fireball imploding and vanishing completely. Pain ripped through my body at the impact of the cold, hard table but I barely noticed. Oh how I wanted to sleep. _I wonder where Beast keeps his painkillers..._


	13. Chapter 13: Second Chance

**Authors note: **Awwww...poor John! I felt so bad writing that chapter! Anyway...we go into John's head in this chapter – god help us – and I hope I've done that poor little head justice. Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirteen: Second Chance**

_P.O.V: Logan / Wolverine_

It was getting late. Most of the kids were safely tucked up in their beds – so therefore I presumed it safe to head for the kitchen and snare a bottle of beer from the back of the high cupboard I had stashed them in. I had contemplated asking Storm for the combination to that little fridge in the professor's office, but kept forgetting. Until I wanted beer again. Then I remembered...

"Hey Logan."

I snapped my head up to find Bobby sitting at the island in the kitchen tucking in to a large tub of ice cream. Crap – is he not cold enough?

"Hey kid," I retrieved one of my beers and handed it to the boy to be chilled. He did so with no remark, but the Iceman looked troubled. What had the pyromaniac done now? "So, how was he?"

Bobby looked at me blankly.

"Who?"

"John."

Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen John since he woke up," the ice mutant bowed his head slightly.

"But..." a knot tightened in my stomach as my mind ticked over. "My mistake. Catch you later kid."

I dumped the beer on the island and ran out the kitchen, heading for downstairs. Halfway down the corridor I bumped into Storm.

"Bobby didn't see John today," I explained with a pointed look, grabbing her arm and pulling her in the direction I was heading.

"But..." the shrill sound of the fire alarm cut into the otherwise silent mansion. "Mystique!"

"_Pyro_."

We raced down to the medical lab to see what was left of the security door blasted against the far wall.

"John!" Storm called out desperately, coughing as think smoke billowed out of the room the pyromaniac was supposed to be in. Taking a deep breath we headed in. Everything in the room was ablaze – intense, hot, red flames licking at every surface and object. In the middle of the room, John sat on the medical table, surrounded by what looked like a seat of fire. Fresh flames shot out from the metal contraption he had strapped to his wrist, his arm held up by his side, hand pointing towards the ceiling. He stared at us intensely, more fire burning in his eyes. My claws flicked out instinctively, but Storm held a hand up to hold me back. After just a short time, John closed his hand around the fresh fire, cutting off the supply. Slowly, the flames around the room died down, eventually fizzling out into smouldering clouds of smoke. My claws retracted slowly.

"I left because I was fed up of all that love thy neighbour bullshit the professor preached," John's head bowed as he broke his stare, speaking quietly but clearly. "I don't see why we should go out of our way to look out for the humans when they treat us like shit. They're narrow minded, conceited and they think they're so fucking powerful. Rulers of the earth and all that bull. But I'm not into the whole mutant superiority thing either. Mutants can be just as fucking narrow minded," John snorted angrily. "Really we're no better than them.

"I left because I was fed up of being told what to do all the time. I was fed up of getting the blame for _everything_. I was fed up of being _controlled_. Fire is natural, it cannot be controlled and neither can I. I also left for some...personal...reasons I don't want to go into," John sighed heavily and glanced up at Storm briefly before bowing his head again. "Although I'm bloody sure you've already figured it out.

"I left with Magneto because it was easier than actually just walking out. I couldn't just _leave _here, I had to leave _for_ something – have somewhere to go. Magneto offered me that way out. I had somewhere to sleep and could burn whatever the fuck I wanted. Besides, you know me. Being the bad guy's so much more fun than being a good guy," he smirked, but did not look up. "I stand by everything we did. Maybe we were a little heavy handed, but that cure had to go," his voice became darker. "I would rather be dead than cured. They had no right to try and _cure_ us. I am fed up of being told I have a fucking disease," some of the smoulders around the room reignited briefly before dying down again. "They really started it when they used it as a weapon. I stand by blowing up that clinic, although I probably should have done it when it was emptier, I was...eh..." his voice grew quieter again. "I was just pissed off at that particular moment. But I don't really regret anything I did. It was kill, or be killed," John shrugged absently. "I chose to kill. I'm not proud of it and if it helps, I frequently have nightmares of people screaming in burning buildings. I smell their flesh cooking, it's not pleasant.

"Like I say, maybe we were a bit heavy handed. I know that really most of you guys probably felt the same way as we did about the cure. You all just decided to let diplomacy take its course. I don't believe in diplomacy. Then again, brute force didn't work either, did it?" he shook his head. "There was _six_ of you and _hundreds_ of us! Is that not just the classic example of good beating all the odds and kicking the bad guy's ass?" again John smirked. "So violence isn't the answer. Killing indiscriminately and giving yourself nightmares isn't the answer," a short silence fell over the room. "Maybe it's time to try playing nice.

"I can't go back on the streets; I'll get myself killed," under his breath; "Not that anyone would miss me," his voice raised again. "My body can't handle it anymore. I'm too tired and I'm fed up of being alone. I have no where to go but here or the Brotherhood," another short silence before John shook his head. "I can't go back there. As much as I loved the freedom to use my powers, I wasn't really free. I was just another weapon. A walking explosive device with a nice short fuse. It was just that, instead of the professor's moral high ground I got Magneto's. I was still under someone's control – still just following orders.

"I don't know that I belong here either, but...damn it," John let out a strangled laugh. "This is the closest thing I have had to a proper home. I'm not saying I'll stay but I can't leave yet. I don't care if I have to spend the next year, locked in this fucking room with just you two and the furball for company. I need time to get back on my feet. I need to be here," he looked up at Storm with wide, honest and _hopeful_ eyes. Pulling the metal contraption off his wrist, he threw it at me. I caught it and held it tight. "If you're still willing to give me that _second_, second chance?"

The smile on Storm's face said she was.

Oh crap, what were we letting ourselves in for?


	14. Chapter 14: Still Afraid of a Fight?

**Authors note: **Chapter fourteen...I do believe we are at the half way point! Yay! I'm going to try and start putting up a few chapters at a time now. As much as I'm enjoying this, I need to get this story done and dusted as I'm already plotting the next one and it's messing with my head having the two on the go. But for now...back to Pyro...

**Chapter Fourteen: Still Afraid of a Fight?**

_P.O.V: John Allerdyce / Pyro_

A second, second chance? I swear, I must have been suffering major alcohol withdrawal or something that day. What the hell was I doing? I'd stayed for almost a month now and I mean, sure I got food without having to steal anything and I had a roof over my head with out having to seduce anyone, but...oh hell. The mansion was just too convenient – too _comfortable_. That was my problem the first time round as well. I say comfortable loosely of course. The medical table hardly counts as a warm, cosy bed. At least I wasn't being strapped down any more. They even took me for walks around the basement when they were sure no one was around. Health wise, I was pretty much back to normal. My broken and fractured limbs were mostly healed – just the odd rib still caused me pain – and Beastie had kindly cleared me of all my flu like bugs and other various infections I didn't want to ask about. The only thing bothering me now was the boredom.

Storm even spoke of letting me back upstairs. Upstairs. With the other mutants. And I thought I was mad. The other mutants would never take me back, not after what I did. No one is that forgiving, except maybe Storm. But she's the exception. The Beast doesn't like me or trust me and he makes no attempt to hide it. Wolverine I don't think cares either way. I think he finds me amusing most of the time – which just pisses me off. Besides, with his shady past, he knows he's in no position to judge me.

And none of them would give me a lighter. I mean I know I'm maybe not the most trustworthy guy on the planet but fucking hell! They know I _need _it! It's a comfort thing. I'm lost without a flame. I can go without burning things – contrary to popular belief – but I need to have the fire close at hand. That's who I am – Pyro. Without fire, who the fuck am I?

Bobby hasn't been back down to see me since I woke up. Bastard. But hell, it's for the best. There's no point in seeing him – we can't be friends. The fact it hurt so much that he hadn't been to see me again told me that. I still want him. And he's still going to hate me. Even more now than he would have before. _Oh Christ, is that a tear? Fuck this, I'll tear the fucking door down if I have to, I'm outa here..._

"John?"

I stopped halfway out of bed, my legs dangling towards the floor, my back to the door. Oh so _now_ the bastard decides to come and visit me...

I rubbed my face and ran my hands through my hair, stretching as I did so in an attempt to subtly wipe away that accursed sign of weakness.

"Long time no see Drake," I turned to look at him but kept myself firmly on the far side of the bed. "It is Drake, right?"

Bobby laughed uneasily.

"Yeah, see," he lifted his t-shirt to expose a rather nicely toned..._scar less_...I only need to know it's scar less...damn it!

"Good. It's been a while Drake, what do you want?"

"Eh, yeah, sorry," the cold one rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been busy."

"I can imagine," God, did I have to sound so bitter? "Marie must be making up for lost time with you."

"It's not like that!" Bobby sighed heavily. "Besides, we split up."

"Really?" oh for fuck sake, try not to grin. "When?"

"A few weeks ago. The day of the unexplained fire alarm I think."

I turned back to look at the wall for a moment, cursing myself for the stupid flutter in my stomach. This didn't change anything...

"Pity," I eventually mumbled.

"Oh, we're still friends. Anyway, how are you John?"

"Bored."

"I thought you might be."

There was a soft thud as something landed on the bed next to me. I turned to find a lighter – a black one with red flames shooting up the sides. One of my old ones – one of many I had left in our room the day we had gone to Alkali Lake...

"I'd have thought these would have all been disposed of," I cursed the fact my hands shook as I reached for the lighter.

"I saved a couple. You know...in case you came back," Bobby replied quietly. I looked up and saw Bobby smiling at me tentatively. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks."

I turned my attention to the lighter. The cold metal had warmed up quickly in my hands. Much better. Flicking it open, I watched my spiral of fire reach for the roof, before it snaked its way round the room – past Bobby who to my surprise didn't even flinch – finally returning to my outstretched hand where it lingered, curled up in a ball. I closed my fist and the fireball dissipated. Bobby laughed.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah," I suddenly felt a little sheepish. "Thank you."

"You've said that already," Bobby finally left his spot by the door and came and sat on the bed. "Storm's just telling everyone you're back."

"Really?" Ok, I know she had been talking about it, but I wasn't actually expecting her to do it. Certainly not then.

"Yeah. She says since you've been such a good boy," Bobby's eyes sparkled with amusement as I scowled back at him. "You can come up and stay in a proper room. But, eh, we're kinda short on rooms so you'll have to move back in to your old room. Our room. If you want?"

_If I want? _I didn't know what I wanted anymore – Bobby's kindness had knocked me off guard. No, that was a lie. I knew what I wanted. What I _wanted _was sitting right next to me. What I _needed_ was to get the hell out of there.

"And what do you want Drake?" I looked at him darkly. "Do you want to share a room with a mass murderer? Who tried to kill you?"

Bobby's face fell.

"Don't be like this John."

"Why not? Nothing's changed Drake, _I _haven't changed. I'm still the same guy who left."

Bobby looked at me sadly before standing up and turning towards the door.

"Forget it."

I glared after him.

"And you haven't changed a bit either!" I shouted. "Still afraid of a fucking fight!"

"No!" Bobby spun round sharply and glared at me. "I wasn't scared of fighting you John, I just didn't want to – why would I? You were my _friend_! I want John back! I want my old room mate back! He didn't kill anyone!" Bobby began pacing the room. "Pyro did."

I looked at him, shocked before a moment, before the familiar and safe anger resurfaced.

"You make me sound like I'm schizophrenic! I'm one person, Drake. John and Pyro are the same damn person! They both left, they both blew up that clinic and they both tried to kill you!"

Bobby shook his head slowly, his pacing stopped.

"You called me Bobby."

"What?" I looked up at him, utterly confused.

"At Alcatraz. You had me beat John. You should have killed me but...you hesitated," Bobby looked at me but I quickly averted my gaze. "You were in Brotherhood mode – you should have called me Iceman, or something nasty. But you...you..._John_...called me Bobby. You weren't going to kill me."

_Fucking was_.

"I think you read too much into shit," I muttered, still not looking up. With a heavy sigh, I finally looked back at him. "The fact remains, I killed people, deal with it."

Bobby looked at me blankly for a long time before sitting back down on the bed and asking quietly;

"Why did you leave?"

I admit; I was taken aback. I knew he would ask eventually, but I guess I was never going to be ready for it. Crap, going over this with Storm and Wolverine was bad enough...

"You know I hated it here. I hated...being in such a controlling environment," I sighed heavily, not liking having to explain myself again. "Why should I have stayed?"

"Because you had friends."

My heart bled at the hurt in his voice, but I couldn't let my concern show.

"I had one friend. And he found someone else."

"That's not fair! You had loads of friends. Marie was your friend too! And you were friends with Pete! You used to stay in his room some nights and drink yourself stupid, remember?"

Oh, I remember those nights. But I wasn't drinking myself stupid with Piotr...

"Pete was friends with everyone. He was just the only one man enough to take a drink with me. And I was _not _friends with _Marie_. And if anyone else was ever nice to me it was because they were scared of me," I couldn't help but scowl. "Not because they liked me."

Bobby looked at me, startled at first but his face grew sad again.

"I'm sorry John. I let you down. But you really let me down too. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but you chose to stay here, so that must mean something? I'm willing to give our friendship another go if you are. The past is the past. I can forgive and forget if the future makes it worth it," Bobby stood up slowly and with one last sad smile, turned towards the door. "You know where our room is."

"Bobby wait!" I was gonna regret this. Standing up quickly, I too made my way towards the door. "You're not going to leave me to walk through everyone on my own, are you?"


	15. Chapter 15: Scowl

**Authors note: **Oh dear, a flashback within a flashback. I hope I don't confuse you – I confused myself writing it... I originally tried writing this in broken English but was just making a mess of it. Besides, in the what two lines he has in the films I'm sure Colossus has good English anyway...

**Chapter Fifteen: Scowl**

_P.O.V: Piotr Rasputin / Colossus_

He scowled. Bobby stole his lighter and John scowled. This is when I knew John had feelings for Bobby.

I stole his lighter – I got a black eye. His last roommate stole his lighter – he got a concussion. Scott Summers confiscated his lighter – he was limping for a week. Bobby Drake stole his lighter – he was scowled at. And it wasn't even a proper John Allerdyce I'm-going-to-rip-your-head-off scowl. No, by John's standards, it was little more than a frown.

But when Bobby started spending all of his time with the new girl – this got a _proper_ John Allerdyce scowl. This is when I knew we were in trouble.

And when I went to John and Bobby's room to check they were alright after Alkali Lake and found Bobby sitting staring sadly at his roommates empty bed – I knew John had left. Not for a moment did I think he was hurt, or kidnapped, or killed. I knew he had left of his own free will. He threatened to leave often enough...

"_Hey Pete!"_

_I stopped in the middle of the corridor at the sound of the voice behind me. I knew that voice...that mischievous voice... _

"_Yes, John?" I turned to face the grinning mutant behind me. Oh what was he up to now?_

"_I have procured some beverage from Mr Summers," John straightened his face and feigned a haughty voice. "And would like to know if you would care to join myself and Robert," finally his voice broke as a maniacal grin spread over his face. "In getting well and truly wasted."_

_I raised an eyebrow at the grinning mutant. _

"_And to what do I owe the pleasure?"_

_John shrugged._

"_I'm just owe you one. Or two. Or ten. You saved my ass from Summers today, Storm yesterday, and you covered my ass last week so..."_

_This was nothing new. I was always saving his ass from some sort of trouble with the teachers. And as for covering for him..._

"_I don't know," I sighed heavily. "It's been a long day."_

"_Oh come on!" John crept forward and showed me the bottle of vodka he had hidden under his jacket. Triple distilled Russian vodka... "I even managed to get the good stuff – just for you!"_

"_But John..." as tempted as I was, I was falling asleep already._

"_Oh come on Pete! I mean," he smiled up at me innocently. "You can't leave me and Bobby to drink it all by ourselves...can you?"_

_Well that was true._

_And so, sure enough, I joined John and Bobby in their room, a large glass promptly shoved in my hand. I couldn't help but smirk as I took a seat on Bobby's bed. John in turn slumped back down on his own bed next to Bobby, who looked distinctly tipsy already. And I wasn't surprised. Bobby very rarely drank, he only occasionally humoured John by taking the odd sip, but just one whiff of this stuff would have been enough to make Bobby intoxicated. I was quickly feeling a bit worse for wear myself. _

_John however was on fine form. He's...difficult to predict when he's drinking. I think vodka just makes him more talkative. Beer seemed to make him hyper. Wine made him depressed (never going there again – apart from having to deal with a depressed John, turns out the wine had been for a nice romantic dinner with Jean. Summers was _extra_ pissed that time). And if the pyromaniac mixed his drinks? Mood swings from _hell

_Bobby soon fell asleep, propped softly on John's shoulder. John and I talked aimlessly for a while, but the conversation soon turned to the events in Mr Summers' class that morning..._

"_You know it wasn't even me right," John took yet another drink. "It was that stupid new kid. But Summers always has to blame me. You could walk right up to him a punch him and I'd still get the fucking blame."_

_I smirked as John pouted. _

"_But normally it is you."_

"_That's not the point! I am fed up of being the fucking scapegoat! I'm leaving."_

"_So you said last month."_

"_I mean it."_

"_You said that too."_

_This was met by a middle finger. _

"_Don't you ever get fed up being preached too?" John asked eventually. "I mean, don't you ever just want to be your own person instead of being bottled up? Don't do this John, don't do that John, you do realise that fire is dangerous John...of course I fucking realise!"_

_I just raised an eyebrow as John animatedly waved an arm and downed yet more drink, disturbing Bobby slightly. John froze and looked at the other boy, only taking his eyes off him when he was sure Bobby was still asleep._

"_Sorry," he mumbled, glancing over at me. "Bad week."_

"_Wanna talk about it?" I offered, knowing full well what the answer would be._

"_No, not really," came the muttered reply, as expected. _

_A silence fell over the room, until John let out a curse as he just about knocked over his drink in the fading light. With a grunt, he flicked open his lighter and a couple of little fireballs floated upwards, illuminating the room._

"_The light switch is right there," I pointed to the switch, not far from John's head._

"_Meh," he waved a hand dismissively. "I prefer fire light."_

_That and you don't want to disturb the boy sleeping on your shoulder. But of course I did not say this out loud. _

_I shook my head and thought back to the week before when John had crawled into my room and somehow collapsed into the then unoccupied bed of my roommate, who was on one of his fortnightly visits to his parents._

"_Good morning," I had said, glancing at the clock. Six thirty A.M. I was greeted by a grunt. "Good night then?"_

"_It scratched an itch," came the mumbled reply. I shook my head in despair._

"_You do realise that's not the shirt you were wearing when you left right?"_

_John lifted his head slightly and looked down at his shirt._

"_It's not?"_

"_No. You stole one of Bobby's."_

"_Oh," John pulled the shirt off and threw it into my laundry basket...or he tried. "I'll just say his one got eaten by the laundry monster then." _

"_You should just tell him the truth you know."_

_John looked over at me like I'd grown a second head._

"_You want me to tell my straight, prude, _homophobic_ roommate that I've been getting you to lie to him, saying I'm staying in your room while I go out and screw around with guys I've just met and can't remember the names of whilst I'm so drunk I don't even notice that I've come home wearing the wrong shirt? Yeah tin man, great idea."_

_It wasn't something he did often, but still I disapproved of his little off campus trips. I had been roped in completely by accident, having come across him in the corridor one night after one of his first excursions and he begged me to lie to Bobby for him so as he wouldn't have to answer any awkward questions. Of course, at first I had no idea where he had been, but I soon caught on. John never actually _told_ me he was gay, or that he liked Bobby, but he knew I knew. And I know he didn't like it. John Allerdyce does not like people knowing his weaknesses..._

"_Maybe if you tell him you like him..."_

"_He has a fucking girlfriend!" John practically yelled before lowering his voice a little. "And did you not hear the homophobic part? I can just picture his face - hey Bobby, you know the real reason I make you have a shower first isn't because I'm a lazy fucker who wants another ten minutes in bed it's actually because I need a cold shower after seeing you in just a towel. Yeah. He would never speak to me again."_

_I shook my head once more at the flippant and vulgar attitude he had displayed before returning my attention to the present. I looked over to see John sitting peacefully, his head resting on top of Bobby's. A small smile seemed to play at Bobby's lips. But then, he was drunk. And sleeping. Maybe John was right not to tell him. Then again..._

_I returned to my own room not long after that, just as Bobby was waking up again. About half an hour later we were all outside because John had managed to set the curtains on fire. _

And it was just a few weeks later John was gone.

But now, there he was. Back in the mansion, standing in the hallway, just slightly behind Bobby. He had one hand in his pocket; most likely clutching his lighter. Sensible not to have it out on display, but I know he still needs it. When Storm told us he was back, not many people were happy. In fact, people were furious.

"He can't come back!" Kitty had screamed.

"And he can't share a room with _Bobby_, he tried to _kill_ him!" Marie had screamed louder.

"Bobby's fine with it," Storm had replied calmly. "Now, please. Give him a chance."

Who was she kidding? As soon as said mutant appeared in front of us in the hallway, everyone went silent and just _glared _at him. It was John who grew tired of the silence first. Putting on his best I don't give a shit what you think about me face, he raised a hand, smirking as he spoke in as innocent a tone as I believe he can manage.

"Hey guys. Long time no see."

Somewhere behind me, Marie and Kitty scoffed. Storming forward, the two pushed past John, shoving him roughly out of the way and making him bump into Bobby. John immediately jumped away again, curling his lip at the departing females, but I caught the sideways glance at the boy next to him. That helpless, _defeated_ look. John doesn't like to be beat – it makes him angry. And defensive. And then angry again. I wondered if Storm knew what she was letting herself in for. Whether she did or not, she was going to need help keeping an eye on him. _John _would need help keeping an eye on him. He always did have a somewhat...self destructive nature. Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward and held out my hand.

"Welcome home John..."


	16. Chapter 16: Sharing With a Pyromaniac

**Authors note: **I am sorry for the delay in updating but I hope these two chapters make up for it – they are a bit longer than usual!

**Chapter Sixteen: Sharing With a Pyromaniac**

_P.O.V: Bobby Drake / Iceman_

John paused in the doorway as I led him into our room. I looked back to see him gazing around the room slowly, his expression unreadable. Finally his eyes settled on the bare window.

"You haven't replaced them yet?"

"No, never got round to it," I mumbled, sitting down on my bed. John remained in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. I waved a hand towards his bed. "Make yourself at home."

John unreadable expression broke into one of his trademark scowls but nevertheless he stepped forward and collapsed onto his bed, shuffling back to lean against the wall, his arms crossed. Then suddenly, he flicked out his lighter and began playing with a small fireball, a definite smile lighting up his face. I sighed heavily. I'd forgotten just how quickly his mood could change.

"Don't even think about freezing it," he smirked over at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Wasn't going to."

"Good."

We sat in silence for a while, John confidently playing with his fire on his bed as I sat nervously ringing my hands. I don't know why I was so nervous – it wasn't through fear. I shook my head slightly at the feeling of de-ja vu. I remembered back to my very first day at the mansion, when Storm had led me to this room.

"_I don't want another roommate," was our greeting from the boy lying on his back on his bed, not even bothering to look up. _

"_John, this is Bobby, Bobby, this is John," Storm gestured for me to put my things next to the spare bed and picked up a stray pillow from the foot of John's bed, throwing it at him. "Play nice!"_

_The boy sat up and shuffled along so he was sitting in the centre of his bed with his back to the wall, staring at me suspiciously as I sat tentatively on the edge of my new bed. Grabbing the lighter that had been next to his pillow, he flicked it open and a spiral of fire crept slowly towards the ceiling before it quickly spiralled back down to his hand, where he held it in mid air, looking back at me with a raised eyebrow. _

"_So, what can you do then?" he asked flatly. _Nice to meet you too_. I reached over and took the glass of water from his bedside cabinet. The water turned to ice in my hand and I threw the glass at him. He caught it with his spare hand and threw it aside, his lip curling up. "Ice? Oh great. I hate the fucking cold."_

Perhaps not the best first meeting I've ever had with anyone. On first impressions I decided quickly that John and I would never be able to get along. He seemed far too arrogant and troublesome and aggressive. Which he is. But hey – we got along just fine. Most of the time…

"_She's a slut."_

"_John!"_

"_What?" John stopped walking across the basketball court and turned to look at me, shrugging absently. "Well she is."_

_I stared at him in disbelief. Where the heck had this come from?_

"_Please explain."_

"_Oh come on! It's obvious she's only with you because you're the only one stupid enough to put up with her. Little virgin boy Drake," John smirked. "If she didn't have life sucking skin she'd have bedded half this mansion by now. Don't tell me you haven't seen the way she looks at Logan."_

_Now I'm not normally one to resort to violence, but if anyone could get under my skin enough to make me mad it was John. And to insult Marie like that…before I'd even thought about it I had punched him. Right in the face. He reeled back but stayed on his feet. Glaring back at me only briefly, he suddenly lunged at me, hitting me square in the chest. By the time Scott and Pete came running out to break us up, we were both covered in blood and breathing heavily. I had John slammed up against the wall, pinning both his arms either side of him. _

"_Right, break it up!" Scott stood beside us and reached out to separate us. I loosened my grip slightly, relieved to stop the ridiculous fight. John however had different ideas. With one last angry snarl, he head butted me, catching me in the chin. I reeled back, letting go of him. Scott grabbed him instead, keeping him pinned against the wall to stop him lunging at me again. "That's enough! The Professor's office, NOW!"_

It was the only time we ever came to blows. Well...the only time at the mansion. Normally if John was annoyed at me, he would just ignore me. It was annoying – mainly because most of the time I had no idea why he was mad – but it was better than brawling on the basketball court.

I looked over at John again to find him looking at me thoughtfully, the small fireball twirling round his hand. He looked away as I caught his eye.

"What?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

"Just thinking," came the simple reply. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

"Funny fucker, aren't you?" despite his mumbled tone, I saw a smile play at his lips. "I'm just thinking how weird it is to be back."

"Tell me about it," I nodded my agreement, looking down to play with the little ice ball I had just made in my hands. "Good weird?"

There was a short silence.

"Just weird," John mumbled eventually. I frowned slightly, but was prevented from replying by a knock on the door.

"Hey Bobby," Marie opened the door slowly and stuck her head through the gap. "We're all away out for a snowball fight, you coming?"

"Sure!" when have I ever turned down a snowball fight? Oh, but wait. John. I look over to see him still playing with the fireball in his hand, head bowed, obviously as intent on ignoring Marie as she was on ignoring him. Probably for the best. "You coming out John?"

He looked up at me quickly, a surprised frown on his face, but this was soon replaced with a more familiar scowl.

"I just got out of the medical lab Drake. You trying to put me back there already?"

"No, of course not! I just thought…you know…"

"I don't need a babysitter," John glared at Marie as she scoffed. "On you go. I'm just gonna sit here and plot all your horrible deaths."

"I can't believe Storm let you stay!" Marie exclaimed before turning to me as Kitty appeared behind her, hurrying her up. "We'll see you outside then?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute," I stood up as she disappeared, looking down at John with as serious a face as I could manage. "You shouldn't wind her up you know."

"Who says I'm winding her up?" John tossed his fireball leisurely in the air, letting it coil slowly back down to his hand again.

I picked up a pillow and hit him with it. Apparently, this was worthy of a John Allerdyce laugh. Not a sarcastic laugh, or a bitter laugh, not even a forced laugh. A genuine and heartfelt – albeit short – laugh. I smiled. I liked to hear John laugh…

"Well if you change your mind…" I made my way towards the door. "I'm sure the fresh air will do you good. I mean, you haven't been outside since you were taken here."

John rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively.

"Fresh air is over rated," he mumbled. "Especially in _winter_."

I let out a small laugh as I held out my hand and sprinkled tiny flakes of ice over his head. This earned another laugh.

"Fuck you Iceman," he brushed the flakes from his hair and waved his flame at me in a not at all threatening manner. Grabbing the pillow I had hit him with, he threw it at me and laughed again. "Now piss off and go and play in the silly, cold, white stuff."

With one last smile I made my way outside to join the gathering crowd. I'll admit, I was a little worried to be leaving John on his own, but more for his own sake as opposed to worrying about what he would do. But he seemed to be in a good mood...

"And the reigning champion has joined us," I looked up to see Piotr standing off to the side of the crowd, a snowball ready in each hand. "Same old rules...no powers," with a smile body was encased in metal. "Let us begin!"

With that, snow flew in every direction. I laughed and dived out of the way, perhaps using my powers to throw off the occasional missile. I found myself having so much fun, I forgot about the brooding Pyromaniac I had left in my room. Until I saw what can only be described as the marshmallow man sitting on the steps leading up to the mansion, in a small clearing in the snow. I've never seen a boy wear so many layers and scarves. With a quick laugh, I grabbed up a huge snowball and lobbed it at the large target, knowing full well he'd never be able to roll out of the way in time. Unfortunately, I hadn't noticed that the marshmallow man had a little fireball tucked up to his chest. A little bit of said fireball shot up and obliterated my snowball. I smiled up at him as I dodged a snowball from Marie and although his mouth was covered, I'm sure I saw that amused smirk in his eyes. I waved an arm in a gesture for him to join us, but he shook his head. I didn't press him.

Eventually darkness began to fall, making the fight a little more difficult. As it stood, I was as yet un-hit. Even Kitty had been caught out a few times before she could shadow herself. I had just hit Piotr square in the chest when I felt something cold and wet crash into the back of my head. I spun round to see John lower his scarves to flash a smirk before he turned and made his way back up to the mansion. _Bastard_. So much for my unbeaten run.

About twenty minutes later we had given up and I slipped quietly into my room, absolutely exhausted. John was already in bed, lying on his back with his eyes transfixed on the small fire hovering above him.

"Since when have you had such a good aim?" I asked with a smile as I quickly undressed in the near darkness.

"Brotherhood training. Mystique insisted."

My smile faded. I had to ask. With a small sigh, I frosted over the bare window to block out any moonlight and clambered into bed, pulling the covers tight and shutting my eyes.

"So..." John's voice filtered through the silence. "If you're the champion, and I hit you, does that mean I won?"

My smile returned as I opened my eyes and watched the gentle flickering of the fire dance on the roof.

"Yeah," I laughed. "I guess it does."

"Cool," the flickering on the roof stopped suddenly, plunging the room into complete darkness as I heard John roll over. "Good night Bobby."

I closed my eyes again and relaxed.

"Good night John."

And it was. The best night sleep I'd had since my best friend left.


	17. Chapter 17: Sharing With the Iceman

**Authors note: **Meh. I have no idea why the Brotherhood would be that concerned about you aim but what the hell. Anyway, shall we see what Pyro thought of his first day back upstairs?

**Chapter Seventeen: Sharing With the Iceman**

_P.O.V: John Allerdyce / Pyro_

I paused in the doorway as Bobby led me into our room. I gazed around the room slowly, my eyes finally settling on the bare window.

"You haven't replaced them yet?"

"No, never got round to it," Bobby mumbled, sitting down on his bed. I remained in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe, unable to take those final steps into the room that had been so much a part of my old life. Bobby waved a hand towards my old bed. "Make yourself at home."

I couldn't help but scowl. Being back in that room was really playing with my head. Nevertheless I stepped forward and collapsed onto my bed, shuffling back to lean against the wall, crossing my arms defensively. Unable to resist any longer, I flicked out my lighter and began playing with a small fireball, a smile playing at my lips. I heard Bobby sigh heavily but I didn't look up. He never did approve of me playing with fire in our room...

"Don't even think about freezing it," I smirked over at him, pleasantly surprised when he smiled back.

"Wasn't going to."

"Good."

We sat in silence for a while as I sat playing with my fire. I glanced up occasionally to see Bobby was sat nervously ringing his hands. I shook my head slightly at the feeling of de-ja vu. I remembered back to Bobby's very first day at the mansion, when Storm had knocked on my door and interrupted my peace, saying my name in _that_ tone – the tone that told me I was about to get some more unwanted company.

"_I don't want another roommate," I stated without looking up and before she could even say why she was there. _

"_John, this is Bobby, Bobby, this is John," Still I did not look up, only flinching slightly as a pillow landed on my face. "Play nice!"_

_I sat up and shuffled along so I was sitting in the centre of my bed with my back to the wall, staring at the new kid suspiciously as he sat tentatively on the edge of his own bed. Oh great, another shy little brat who was terrified of his powers. I could not be bothered. Grabbing the lighter that had been next to my pillow, I flicked it open and a spiral of fire crept slowly towards the ceiling before it quickly spiralled back down to my hand, where I held it in mid air, looking back at the new boy with a raised eyebrow. _

"_So, what can you do then?" I asked flatly. Icy blue eyes looked back at me momentarily as the new guy – Bobby­ – licked his lips nervously. He reached over and took the glass of water from my bedside cabinet. The water turned to ice in his hand and he threw the glass at me. I caught it with my spare hand and threw it aside, lip curling up. So that was the professor's plan was it? To neutralize me with ice boy? "Ice? Oh great. I hate the fucking cold."_

Perhaps not the nicest greeting he's ever got, but by my standards it was actually quite pleasant. On first impressions I decided quickly that Bobby and I would never be able to get along. He struck me as far too shy and innocent and well behaved. Which he is. If only we didn't get along…life would have been so much easier…

_I saw Piotr looking over at me and shaking his head as I propped my head on Bobby's. I just closed my eyes and chose to ignore him. _

_How the fuck did he know anyway? I'm damned sure I never told him and I liked to think it wasn't that obvious. But somehow he knew, and the tin man had it in his head that I should tell Bobby. Yeah fucking right. _

_Piotr left us alone to return to his own room with no comment – just another pointed look which I again chose to ignore, looking up instead at the fireballs I had dancing near the ceiling. I was _not _going to tell him..._

"_Comfy?"_

_I sat upright immediately. I thought he was asleep..._

"_Sorry," I mumbled, shuffling away, making Bobby have to sit up too. _

"_I wasn't complaining!" he shuffled closer again and reclaimed his spot on my shoulder. "You're nice and warm."_

_I laughed, somewhat uncomfortably. _

"_I thought you didn't feel the cold."_

"_I don't," Bobby moved about a bit to get more comfortable – making me decidedly _less_ comfortable. "But you're still nice and warm." _

Yeah, and you're fucking freezing. _But for the alcohol I'm sure I would have been shivering my ass off._

"_You should have a girlfriend."_

What the fuck?

"_Come again Drake?" I pushed away and looked at Bobby in bewilderment._

"_Yeah," Bobby nodded and pulled me back. "You're comfy. You need a girlfriend."_

What the fuck?

"_If you say so Drake," I muttered._

"_I do," he replied defiantly. "Me and Marie were speaking about it the other day."_

_I just about threw up. I stopped myself by grabbing the vodka bottle and tipping it over my mouth. _Holy fuck...

"_Really?"_

"_Yup. We were trying to think of someone to set you up with..."_

Fuck, fuck, fuck...

"_Were you now?"_

"_How about Kitty?"_

More vodka. Oh Christ this stuff burns your throat...

"_Not my type," I let out a sarcastic laugh as my attempts to sound light hearted failed miserably. Bobby didn't seem to notice my obvious discomfort though._

"_Oh?" Bobby sat up and looked at me. "So what is your type then?"_

Eh, tall, cold and male?

"_I don't know," I mumbled, turning away from him. "I'm fine on my own anyway."_

"_Oh my god!" Bobby let out a laugh. "You like someone don't you?"_

Oh my god, you sound like a girl.

"_Don't be stupid," I downed more vodka. "When the fuck did this become a girly sleepover anyway?"_

"_Oh shut up," Bobby grabbed my face and turned me back round to look at him. "Oh come on John! Tell me!"_

"_I am never letting you drink ever again..." I mumbled. _

"_John..." Bobby pouted and stroked the side of my face, looking at me with huge puppy dog eyes. "Come on, you can tell your bestest friend can't you?"_

"_Fuck off Drake..." but there was no malice in my voice. I looked deep into those icy blue eyes. Would it really be so bad to tell him? Would it really be so bad to get rid of this fucking burden that plagues me day after day? Maybe he wouldn't hate me...maybe we can still be friends...maybe downing several swigs of straight vodka wasn't such a good idea... "Look, Bobby I..."_

_Bobby sat bolt upright as I started to move closer. _

"_I smell burning."_

Oh shit.

_The fire alarm screeched through my head. I looked round to see the curtains completely ablaze. Damn Drake for distracting me... I held out a hand as I stumbled to my feet, pulling the fire towards me as Bobby frosted over what was left of the smouldering curtains. Just in time for Summers to come crashing through the door. _

"_I should have known," he muttered, looking at me as I extinguished the flame. Picking up the now empty bottle from my bed (I emptied it?) he stepped back and pointed out the door. "Outside, NOW!"_

So close, yet so far. I wonder what he would have said if I had have told him. I looked over at him thoughtfully as he sat fidgeting on his bed, and that same old feeling came over me. That, dreading feeling that one day he'll find out anyway and then all this – us being friends – it would all be over. Maybe I should just tell him. Bite the bullet and get it over with before I get myself in too deep again...

He looked up suddenly and I looked down to the fireball still swirling in my hands.

"What?" he asked.

"Just thinking," I replied.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Funny fucker, aren't you?" I mumbled. I sighed inwardly. "I'm just thinking how weird it is to be back."

"Tell me about it," there was a short pause before Bobby asked, somewhat hopefully; "Good weird?"

_Oh, if only you knew! _I bit my bottom lip so hard I tasted blood.

"Just weird," I eventually managed to mumble. _Oh come on Pyro! Don't be such a fucking wimp and fucking tell him!_ I opened my mouth to continue, but shut it quickly as there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Bobby," the bitch barged into our room. "We're all away for a snowball fight, you coming?"

_Bitch, bitch, bitch..._

"Sure!" Bobby replied enthusiastically. There was a pause. "You coming out John?"

_Definitely not! Don't know why I even considered it. _I looked up at him, laughing inwardly at the irony of his question.

"I just got out of the medical lab Drake," I mumbled, scowling to cover my inner battle. "You trying to put me back there already?"

"No, of course not!" Bobby replied defensively. "I just thought...you know..."

"I don't need a babysitter..." the bitch scoffed. I glared. "On you go. I'm just gonna sit here and plot all your horrible deaths."

The bitch screamed something. Bobby replied and thankfully she buggered off.

"You shouldn't wind her up you know," I could hear the smile in Bobby's voice.

"Who says I'm winding her up?" I tossed my fireball leisurely in the air, letting it coil slowly back down to my hand again. I was about to look up and wink at Bobby but instead I found myself suddenly with a face full of pillow. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well if you change your mind, I'm sure the fresh air will do you good. I mean, you haven't been outside since you were taken here."

I rolled my eyes and waved a hand dismissively.

"Fresh air is over rated. Especially in _winter_."

I heard Bobby laugh as I felt cold, small flakes of ice fall over my head. Again I laughed.

"Fuck you Iceman," I brushed the flakes from my head and waved my flame at him although I don't think it was very threatening. I grabbed the pillow he had used to hit me and threw it at him, laughing again. It had been quite a while since I'd felt this relaxed. "Now piss off and go and play in the silly, cold, white stuff."

I looked up in time to see Bobby smile as he disappeared. I just sighed heavily and collapsed onto my back, the relaxed feeling disappearing again and that familiar sense of dread replacing it. _What have I let myself in for?_

A knock at the door tore me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I called out and heard the door creak open. I lifted my head to see Storm and Wolverine enter carrying some boxes.

"I thought you might like your old stuff back. We had it all in storage for you," Storm said as she and Wolverine laid the boxes on the floor. "How are you settling in?"

I returned my head to the pillow.

"The room's smaller than I remember," I muttered.

Storm laughed.

"Thank you Logan," I heard Wolverine leave, shutting the door behind him. I felt my bed shift as Storm sat down. "So, you didn't want to go outside with everyone else?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You're all trying to make me ill again, aren't you?"

"Of course not, John!" her voice was far too innocent. "I just thought you might be wanting to spend some more time with Bobby."

_Oh here we go..._

"I'm gonna be sharing a room with him," I mumbled. "I'm sure that'll be plenty time with him."

"I suppose, but I just thought..."

"Look Storm..."

"Ororo."

"Fine, _Ororo_. I am really grateful to you and everything, but I think I know what you think you know about my personal issues..." I knew I was babbling. "And I have to say you've got the wrong end of the..."

"Do you know the medical lab has a security camera?"

_Fuck_.

I opened my mouth. I shut it. I opened my mouth again. I shut it again. Eventually I raised my head to see Storm looking at me, a slightly raised eyebrow the only expression on her face.

_Fuck_.

"Who's seen it?" I asked finally, propping myself up on my elbows but looking down.

"Only me. I had to review what happened when Mystique came to see you to make sure you weren't..." I could tell she was smiling. _Grinning_. "Plotting anything. Don't worry, no one else will ever see it."

"Good," I didn't mean to sound so defensive, but it comes so naturally. "This is how you were able to take me back isn't it?" I collapsed back onto my pillow. "You know you're torturing me making me share a room with him! This is your revenge."

Storm laughed softly.

"I'm not trying to torture you John. I mean, I see no reason why you two can't be friends again."

"You bloody well did see," I mumbled. Storm laughed again and I felt a light pressure on my chest. I raised my head to find an array of jumpers and scarves. Interfering witch...

"He's so happy you're back you know," again my bed shifted as Storm stood up, making her way to the door. "I'll see you later."

_God damn it._

I sighed heavily and sat up, scooping the jumpers and scarves into my arms. About fifteen minutes and several layers later, I made my way out the mansion's front door. Pulling my lighter from my pocket, I melted a clearing in the snow covering the steps and took a seat. I pulled the fire into a ball and held it to my chest. It was _so cold..._

I'd been sitting for almost half an hour watching the group – watching Bobby – thoughtfully when the ice mutant finally noticed me. He laughed and threw the snowball in his hand in my direction. Obviously he didn't see my personal heating system. His poor little ball of snow was obliterated. He just smiled and waved for me to join them. I shook my head. I was quite comfortable, thank you.

Darkness was starting to fall, and still no one had hit the Iceman. Surely he didn't still have an unbeaten run...did he? Well, we'll see about that. I stood and gathered up a large clump of snow, moulding it into a ball in my gloved hands. As Bobby turned his back to me and threw a ball at Piotr, I threw my ball, catching him right in the back of the head. He spun round, shock clear on his face. I lowered my scarf to flash him a quick smirk before turning and heading back into the mansion. That was enough cold air for one night.

It was about twenty minutes later Bobby slipped into our room. I was already in bed, the only light coming from the little bit of fire hovering above my head.

"Since when did you have such a good aim?" I could hear Bobby's smile but didn't look as I was very well aware he was getting dressed for bed.

"Brotherhood training," I replied instinctively. "Mystique insisted."

I heard a small sigh as Bobby clambered into bed, what little light coming from outside being blocked out as he frosted over the window. _Idiot! Why did you have to go and bring up the Brotherhood?_

"So..." I said quietly, hoping to get rid of the sudden tense atmosphere. "If you're the champion, and I hit you, does that mean I won?"

"Yeah," Bobby laughed. _Thank god. _"I guess it does."

"Cool," I smiled, more because Bobby was laughing than the stupid snowball fight. I extinguished my firelight, plunging the room into darkness, rolling over. "Good night Bobby."

"Good night John."

And it was. The most peaceful night sleep I'd had since I left.


	18. Chapter 18: The Traitor

**Authors note:** I promise we're getting close to the fluff. Promise. It will be soon...ish... In the meantime, it had been brought to my attention that our dear little pyromaniac swears and blasphemes a lot, so I flicked through his six chapters so far and counted 3 craps, 6 bastards (all directed at Bobby), 14 Bitches (13 directed at Marie but one reserved for Mystique), 19 damn/god damns, 1 bugger, 3 bloodys, 4 Christs, 6 hells, 8 shits and a quite outstanding 56 fucks. I did say in the first chapter there would be a lot of swearing! And this doesn't take into account the times he swears in other peoples chapters. Like this one...

**Chapter Eighteen: The Traitor**

_P.O.V: Warren Worthington III / Angel_

I was in the mansion for two minutes following a visit with my father when Marie had quickly and efficiently informed me that _the traitor_ was back.

"Who?"

"_Pyro_!" she had replied, as if it was painfully obvious. "He used to be Bobby's roommate but he deserted to go off with Magneto. He is _completely_ psychotic. Burns anything and everything – he has no regard for anyone but himself," Marie shook her head disapprovingly. "He has Storm and Bobby wrapped around his little finger, but don't be fooled. He killed so many people Warren. He's trouble."

It certainly was not the last damning report I heard of the fire mutant. No one seemed to have a good word to say about him. Piotr had kind of stuck up for him, stating that he had only been doing what he thought was right. Is that really an excuse? I never spoke to Storm (running the school kept her pretty busy) and I decided it was probably best not to ask Bobby.

I was beginning to think that this Pyro had left again and no one had told me. I'd been back for a week and still had not seen the elusive mutant. My first sight of him came one afternoon as a few of us sat watching the news.

"_Once again Washington was the scene of protest as humans and mutants alike voiced their anger at the lax treatment of the so-called mutant terrorists..." _the reporter began before the screen cut to one of the protestors.

"_The government has let dangerous terrorists back on the streets," _the protestor said venomously. _"These are mutants with _dangerous_ powers..."_

"That's an understatement," Kitty – sitting at the other side of the room – turned to glare at the doorway briefly before returning her attention back to the television. I cast my eyes to where she had been looking to find a new mutant standing, leaning against the doorframe. He was just staring blankly at the screen, a black and red lighter in his hand, raised against his lips. Ah...so this must be the infamous Pyro...

"_There are mutants out there who can read our minds..._" the protestor continued. "_Mutants who can take on any form, mutants who can duplicate themselves and mutants who can wield fire. My wife was working as a nurse in one of the clinics offering the cure when it was torched. The mutant responsible will never be brought to justice._"

The scene cut to the image of a blazing building.

"_The destruction of this clinic_," the reporter's voice returned. "_Is just one of the many examples the protesters refer to as they call for tougher punishment of the mutants responsible_."

My eyes widened as the building burned on the screen. Was Pyro responsible for this? Going by the heads turning to glare at the fire mutant behind us, I presumed so. I also turned to look at the figure in the doorway as Kitty again spoke up.

"Do you even feel a little guilty, _Pyro_? You killed someone's wife! Probably someone's mother! Or father! Everyone you killed had family somewhere!"

The subject of her rant just stared back at her blankly before finally lowering his lighter from his lips.

"Family is over rated," he mumbled, rolling off the doorframe to turn and leave. As he turned however, he bumped into Bobby as the ice mutant tried to slip past him through the door. With a scowl, the smaller mutant pushed him out of the way and disappeared. Bobby frowned and turned to the room as if to enquire what was wrong, but upon catching sight of the news report, he obviously had all the answers he needed.

A couple of days later I decided to go for an early evening walk around the garden. Winter finally seemed to be disappearing, the snow was mostly gone but the air was still chilly as night approached. I walked past the gravestones, casting each a respectful look before continuing. It was just past the graves I noticed the pyrokinetic mutant sitting further down the garden, under a tree, a bottle of beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Contrary to the bravado he had displayed previously, he looked tired and thoughtful. I may even go so far as to say he looked _lonely_. A stark contrast to the Pyro the other mutants had told me of... I hesitated for a moment before approaching him.

"Hi. I'm Warren Worth..."

"Worthington the third," Pyro took a swig of his beer. "Also known as Angel. I know who you are."

I blinked at his abruptness. He just scowled and took a breath from his cigarette, pulling a face and tossing it to the side.

"Ugh. I forgot how disgusting they were," he downed some more beer as if to get rid of the taste. "Are you still here?"

"I just thought you might like to have one more friendly face around the mansion," I replied with a slight shrug. "You don't seem to have many."

The scowl deepened.

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Pyro."

"Yeah. As in blew up a few fucking cure centres Pyro. As in tried to tear down Alcatraz Pyro. As in helped recruit and train the mutants who tried to kill your dad fucking _Pyro_."

I didn't reply. How could you reply to that? Someone knew how to.

"I did warn you Warren," I heard Marie's voice from behind us. "He's trouble."

"Fuck off Marie," Pyro's face darkened further still.

"Eloquent as ever," Marie muttered as she drew along side us. I turned to find she had a bandage on her hand as opposed to her usual glove.

"What happened?" I asked, gesturing to the bandage.

"Oh this?" Marie laughed, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. "It's so silly, I knocked over a candle and burned myself."

Pyro scoffed.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with fire?"

"Didn't yours?" Marie replied evenly, her lips curling up ever so slightly as the other mutant glared back at her. Finally, he downed some more of this beer, tossing the bottle to the side.

"No," he smirked and stood up. He glanced over at me briefly before he started to head back to the mansion. "I'll see you around _Angel_."

"Someone's in a bad mood," Marie's voice was challenging, but Pyro kept walking. "What's the matter Pyro? Scared Bobby will find out your little secret?"

Pyro stopped dead. After a short pause he turned to once again glare at Marie.

"What secret?" he hissed, his face blank but I could see worry flash through his eyes.

"You know fine well," Marie started to walk towards the other mutant. I knew I should intervene but didn't quite know how without making things worse. "You forget I've touched you Pyro. That means I have some of your memories. Some rather..._interesting_...memories."

Pyro's face remained emotionless but his eyes gave away his panic. I saw his hand twitch, reaching as if to delve into his pocket. Ah, his lighter. I really needed to intervene...

"Marie..." I started forward but the fire mutant whipped out his lighter and pulled a large fireball into his hand, waving it in my direction.

"Stay out of this," he said in a low, threatening voice. I stopped, glancing up to the mansion helplessly. From what I had heard, Pyro was not someone to annoy...

"Can you not solve any of your problems without resorting to fire?" Marie scoffed. Oh don't wind him up, for crying out loud! I looked into Pyro's blazing, angry eyes. This was going to end in tears...


	19. Chapter 19: Reflection

**Authors note: **Short and Sweet but still up goes Pyro's swear count...

**Chapter Nineteen: Reflection**

_P.O.V: John Allerdyce / Pyro_

_Well what do you know? _

_Fire doesn't make the bitch look more attractive. _

_Oh shit, what have I done?_

Fuck.

_I need a drink..._


	20. Chapter 20: More Trouble

**Authors note:** I decided to count up the swearing in everyone else's chapters too, just out of interest. I counted no christs, no bitches, no bollocks, 4 craps, 6 hells (one uttered by Pyro), 1 bastard (iceman speaking of Pyro, hypocritical so and so...), 3 damns (1 from Pyro), 2 bloodys (1 from pyro), 3 shits (2 from Pyro) and 18 fucks (_17_ spoken by a certain Pyromaniac.) Mmmmmm...interesting...let's see if Wolverine can even the score up a bit...

**Chapter Twenty: More Trouble**

_P.O.V: Logan / Wolverine_

OK. I admit it. I was wrong. Storm was right. The little Pyro-nut was behaving. He hadn't gone out of his way to make friends, but he hadn't gone out of his way to make any enemies either. All in all he hasn't said much since he came upstairs – he probably used up his vocal capability for the year with that speech he gave me and Storm. Furball had objected to his being given a lighter, but as we pointed out that firstly the kid needed it as a comfort thing and that secondly, I wasn't going to give up smoking, he had relented. And so far, we hadn't had any fire alarms.

Of course, it had only been two weeks. But then, I had only given him one. And one point to note – one or two of my beers seemed to have grown legs and walked away. I really need to see Storm about that safe-fridge...

It was probably best he was keeping himself to himself – not everyone was glad to see him back. In fact, everyone except Bobby and Piotr were most displeased to see him back. Marie and Kitty were particularly unimpressed, quickly pointing out to any new or uninformed students just what exactly John had been up to. Thus far though, John had mostly kept out of the way of the two girls, I'm sure he was just as keen not to see them as they were not to see him. He and Iceman seemed to be getting along fine...although it seemed to me that one wrong word from either boy and the fragile peace between them would be shattered. Indeed, there were still tough times ahead for the kid. _Mmmm...it's getting late. Time for a beer..._

"Hey fireball," speak of the devil and he appears in front of you. John however just grunted as he passed, running up the stairs and disappearing. Oh, this wasn't good...

"Drake?" I caught sight of the other boy down the corridor and made my way towards him, taking note of his tired and disgruntled expression. "What's up with Allerdyce?"

"I don't know exactly," Drake sighed heavily. "I just know he was outside having an argument with Marie. I came out to find her surrounded by fire."

"WHAT?"

"Oh she's fine! Warren's with her. I mean the fire wasn't touching her. I think he was just trying to scare her," Bobby frowned. "I _hope_ he was just trying to scare her."

I sighed heavily. John was on thin ice. We had made it quite clear that any funny business – particularly fire related funny business – and he'd be out. We didn't want to have to throw him out – Ororo and even Hank and I had grown quite fond of the temperamental little firebug – but we had to think of everyone else. If John was going to be dangerous, he would have to go. Oh crap, there I was caring again...

"Well, here's hoping kid."

Drake too sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I guess I'd better go speak to him. You see which way he went?"

"I think he went to your room."

The boy nodded and made his way towards the staircase John had just run up. I decided it would be wise to go and see that Marie was alright...

"John! John wait!"

Or not. I turned to see John come flying down the stairs, knocking Bobby over as he did so. Oh he didn't look happy.

"Fireball!" I ran forward but the brat beat me to the door, running through it and slamming it in my face. I reeled back, cursing as I steadied myself. As I opened the door that led to the garage, Bobby caught up with me.

"What's his problem?" I grunted, running down the stairs, cursing again as I heard the sound of a revving bike engine. Grabbing a couple of sets of keys from their hooks on the wall, I tossed a set to Drake.

"But I haven't sat the test yet!"

"Get your ass in that car!" I ordered as I jumped on one of the remaining bikes, speeding quickly in the direction of the other bike, the car not far behind. Not bad for someone who hadn't sat their test yet...

The leading bike obviously didn't want to get caught though. The turns were too fast, too rash and _almost_ too late.

"Logan?" I heard Drake's desperate voice come through the intercom system.

"Yeah?" I flicked a switch on the handles and replied.

"He's gonna kill himself!"

"Back off a bit," I slowed down, letting the other bike pull away.

"But how will we find him?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Blue button next to the sat-nav."

A short silence.

"Oh."

Of course all of the X-vehicles are fitted with trackers. Drake too slowed down as we let John disappear off into the darkness.

Eventually we caught up with him in a nearby town. I let out a sigh of relief to see the bike parked – or rather abandoned – down an alley. At least it wasn't wrapped round a tree. I looked to the building next to the alley. A club. Should have guessed. At least this wasn't a little hick bar this time though – it seemed a reasonably sized town. But I could still smell trouble. Damn kids.

I led Bobby into the club and quickly scanned the crowd for our elusive pyromaniac. My scan however was brief. Pulling a cigar from my pocket, I put it to my mouth and turned back to the door, slapping Drake on the back on my way out.

"You're on your own kid."


	21. Chapter 21: Out

**Authors note: **This is actually the chapter the whole story got based around – I had a little dream about this scene (no more watching X-Men right before bed!) and made up the rest accordingly. Bobby swears a lot, but just bear in mind he's in a...well..._stressful_ situation. Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-one: Out**

_P.O.V: Bobby Drake / Iceman_

I frowned at Logan as he smirked and disappeared. I quickly returned my attention however to finding John. The light was crap – dull overall but with bright occasional strobe lighting upsetting any attempts to adjust to the dim light. The club was also ridiculously busy. It took me quite a while to realise that something was ...well...not quite right with this club. And it took a guy pinching my ass for me to notice.

Men. They were _all_ men. What the hell was John doing _here_? Fuck, that must have been why Logan abandoned me. Bastard. I almost turned to follow him out the door but I stopped myself. John had left in a rage, there was little chance of him coming home on his own. I had to find him. I turned back to look at the throng of bodies. Easier said than done. Right, this was John we were speaking about. Start at the bar.

Sure enough, there he was, knocking back shots. Oh hell, how much had he had to drink already?

"John!" I wriggled my way through the crowd towards him, trying to catch his attention over the pulsing music. "John!"

John looked at me, startled, before a scowl spread over his face. Downing his last shot, he took the two beer bottles the barman handed him and stumbled away from the bar.

"Fuck off Drake. You don't wanna be here."

"No," I replied honestly. "I want to take you home."

John stopped still right in front of me, leaning dangerously close.

"I don't have a home," he sneered, taking a swig of one of his beers. "Fuck off!"

And with that he disappeared into the crowd. This wasn't going to be easy. Taking a deep breath, I followed the general direction John had taken. _Oh dear God – what are they doing?_ I tried not to focus too much on my surroundings as I scanned the dance floor for the blondish head of my elusive roommate, shoving off anyone who got too close. This was ridiculous, where the hell was he? This really was above and beyond normal friendship duties.

Finally I found him. He was dancing with a couple of slightly older guys at the other side of the dance floor, only one beer now in his hand. Or...no. It was finished too and quickly discarded. I don't know how long I stood and watched them – since when could the great unsociable John move like _that_? The jolt of someone crashing into me brought me back to my senses. _Must get John out of here. Oh damn...where's he gone? Towards the bar? Oh no you don't_...

I pushed quickly through the crowd and grabbed John's arm, turning him to face me. I was most surprised when a smile lit up his face.

"Bobby! What are you doing here?" he slurred, stumbling as he turned, catching himself with a hand across my chest. I couldn't help but recoil. He too backed off quickly, looking up at me sadly. "You're mad at me?"

I sighed heavily.

"I'm not mad at you!" I meant it – I was mostly concerned, mad could come later – but having to shout it over the ridiculously loud music probably didn't help me prove my sincerity. John scowled and jerked his arm away from me. God, talk about mood swings...

"Go home Drake!" he yelled over his shoulder. Damn him for being smaller. Or is it because he's a sneaky little fucker he can disappear into crowds to well? Either way, I lost him. Again. _Damn. Oh God, why is that guy looking at me?_

I made my way steadily towards the bar to find John already had two new shots of tequila in his hands. These barmen were far too efficient...

"John?" again I tried to take his arm and again he shoved me away, choosing to use the arm to down one of his shots.

"Fuck off Drake."

"No," I replied stubbornly, crossing my arms and glaring at him. "I'm not going without you."

"And I'm not going with you," John sneered back at me. This was getting tiresome. I opened my mouth to tell him so, but was interrupted by a young man propping himself against the bar between myself and John.

"Is this guy bothering you?" the newcomer leaned rather provocatively towards John.

"Yes," John grumped, downing his remaining shot.

"John!" I exclaimed as the other man looked at me smugly.

"Well then," he took John's arm – and with little objection – dragged him back to the dance floor. I threw my head back with an exasperated sigh and glared at the ceiling. Counting to ten, I somehow resisted the urge to ice the pain in the ass and just carry his frozen carcass back to the car. Cursing under my breath, I once again made my way back to the dance floor. Where the hell was he? Oh – there he was..._oh good God what is he doing? Oh John..._

I couldn't stand another minute in the place – the noise and the _heat_. Storming through the crowd, I made my way outside, breathing heavily as Logan looked up at me expectantly.

"He's not in there?" he asked, apparently surprised.

"Oh, he's in there," I muttered, crossing my arms angrily. "He's just otherwise occupied."

Logan arched an eyebrow, a hint of an amused smile on his lips. What the hell was so funny?

"So go and un-occupy him."

"Yeah, cause it's that easy!"

"Well," Logan took a draw of his cigar – _I wonder how many he's had?_ – and smirked. "Appeal to his better nature."

"What do you m..." my eyes widened as I realised what he meant. "I'm going to pretend you never said that!"

"Just a suggestion," the smile remained as he finished his cigar. "It's that or wait until he comes out of his own free will."

I sighed. It was still relatively early – waiting for him wasn't an option. The rate he was going he'd either be comatose with drink by closing time or being whisked away by some stranger...

"I'll think of something," I muttered, disappearing back into the accursed club, trying to ignore Logan's smirk. There was _nothing_ funny about this. Now where was the bastard? Well, there was the guy he was _dancing _with. _Oh crap, is his sleeve burnt? John!_ I watched as the man glared angrily at his arm before turning his glare to the bar. His fists clenched as he started to head in that direction. _Oh shit..._

"Hey freak!" the man grabbed John and pulled his off his bar stool. "What the fuck are you playing at?"

"I told you to back off!" John yelled, struggling to free himself from the larger mans grip. I grabbed the man and threw him away from John.

"That's not what you were saying to start with," he sneered. I saw John's face darken and out flicked his lighter, a small ball of fire forming in his other hand, lowered by his side. As I realised my clenched fists were icing up, I also realised we had the unwanted attention of _everyone_ in the visible surroundings.

"Back. Off." John snarled, the flame twisting round his hand. The man however stood firm, curling his lip as he looked over the two of us standing side by side.

"Fire and ice eh? How _cute_. Do you not melt him when you..."

An intense burst of flame shot suddenly towards him. I only just managed to freeze it, sending a large chunk of ice shattering to the ground. Now we had _everyone's_ attention. Damn John. He could barely walk in a straight line but he could shoot fire in a straight line. Damn Pyro.

Suddenly John disappeared from my side view. I looked round to see Logan had a struggling John firmly in one arm with the other hand – which held John's lighter – brandishing claws at anyone who got too close.

"Come on kid," I didn't need to be told twice. "I think you two have out stayed your welcome..."


	22. Chapter 22: The Morning After

**Authors note: **oh I liked that last chapter. Anyway – serious business. Our favourite little pyromaniac has a bit of a hangover...poor thing...

**Chapter Twenty-two: The Morning After**

_P.O.V: John Allerdyce / Pyro_

_Ow. _

_Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..._

_My head just exploded. Fucking hell, why is my head exploding? Oh, I'm gonna be sick... Damn my head! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..._

_Oh. _

_Shit. _

_That_ was why my head hurt. _Oh fuck, I didn't...did I_? Vague memories of the night before started to drift into my head, but they were _very_ vague. Pretty much all I could remember was being in a bar and Bobby looking mad. Being in a _gay_ bar and Bobby looking mad. Damn it, I hadn't even been looking for a gay bar – I just wanted to get _drunk_. I must have just honed in on one I used to go to. Shit. Oh crap...I didn't come on to him...did I? Fuck, fuck, fuck...

I must have let out some kind of groan because the shuffling noise I was becoming aware of at the other side of the room stopped.

"Good morning."

Oh...he did not sound happy. _Shit_. I let out another grunt and blearily opened my eyes. The Iceman was standing near the foot of my bed, cold and unmoving, with his arms folded, a very disapproving look all over his face. _Fuck_.

"Morning," I somehow managed to grumble as I pulled myself into a sitting position, closing my eyes again to stop the room spinning.

"There's some water on your cabinet," Bobby stated flatly before returning his attention to whatever he had been doing before.

"Thanks," I muttered, reaching a shaky hand out and taking a few tentative sips of the icy water.

"I'm helping Storm take some of the kids on a field trip with Piotr and Warren," Bobby didn't bother to look back round at me. "Logan and Marie are staying with everyone else. You may want to apologise to them sometime today."

_Bitch._

"Why?" I hadn't actually meant to sound _that_ defensive.

"Why?" Bobby shot round to look down at me angrily. _Oops_. "Because you just about torched Marie yesterday and me and Logan had to save your ass from a brawl in the _gay bar _last night!"

I cringed. Fuck, his tone hurt. But at the same time as it hurt, it also made me mad. Judgemental son of a... Clambering slowly to my feet – the room still spinning – I stood up and tried to glare back at Bobby. It just annoyed me even more to remember that the bastard is taller than me – he was still looking down on me. Damn it.

"Fire didn't touch her," I replied stubbornly.

"That doesn't matter! You were out of line John!"

"She was out of fucking line," I muttered, remembering our conversation – or rather confrontation – that had preceded my little burst of flame. But did Bobby think that maybe I hadn't started it? Oh no...

"I don't care!" Bobby threw his hands up in despair. "I mean what the hell got in to you? Apart from a gallon of alcohol?"

The room had finally stopped spinning. That or my defensive anger was overtaking my hangover. Either way...

"What do you mean what got into me? You know Marie's been winding me up ever since..."

"I'm not just speaking about Marie," Bobby shook his head and looked down. "What the hell did you think you were doing, John?"

_Eh, well...oh what the fuck, I'm screwed anyway. _I pulled my lips into a smirk.

"I think the plan was to get drunk."

"Was the plan to throw yourself about like a slut as well?"

_What? _My smirk disappeared instantly. _Oh crap, what was I doing last night?_

Bobby scoffed.

"You don't even remember, do you?" he shook his head with a disgusted grunt. _Oh fuck..._

"Hey, no one got hurt, did they?"

_Did they?_

"No thanks to you! You almost fried some guy you were..._fooling about with_!"

I did? _Oh shit_. I racked my brain to try and remember more about the previous night. Damn evil tequila, killing off my poor, defenceless, little brain cells.

"Hey, look! I didn't ask you and Logan to follow me last night!"

"You didn't have to! We were worried about you John – it's what friends do!"

"And who says we're friends again?"

The punch came hard, right across the chin. Christ, now the room really was spinning. Not one to take a punch lightly, I growled and lunged at the iceman. Not my best of ideas. Between the fact I was still in crap physical shape from my recent illness and time on the streets, the fact my world was still spinning from a few too many tequilas and the simple fact Drake's bigger and stronger than me, no amount of cheating could win me this fight. I was beaten back and slammed up against a wall. I let out a sharp gasp, bowing my head as the fists Bobby had clenched around my t-shirt slammed into my still tender ribs. Throwing my head back up, trying desperately to ignore the nausea building up in me, I found myself staring into Bobby's eyes; his face barely inches from mine. _So close_...

Gut instinct took over before my brain could kick its sorry ass into gear and tell me to head butt him. I kissed him. I pushed forward, grabbed his face and kissed him. _Christ, his lips are cold! _Of course, he immediately let go of me and spun away, stumbling back to the other side of the room with his back to me. I bowed my head again and closed my eyes. I don't know if the expletives running round my head made it out my mouth as I balled up my fist and pressed it to my forehead. _Shit, fuck, bollocks..._

"Bobby, I..."

I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hey kid?" Wolverine's gruff voice drifted through the door. "You ready?"

I heard the door open and Bobby mumble something akin to a 'yeah' before grabbing his bag and disappearing out the door, not once looking in my direction. _Shit, fuck, bollocks..._

"Hey, fireball," Wolverine's gruff voice appeared to have softened slightly. "How you feeling?"

"Shit," or something to that effect as I crashed back onto my bed. With so many swear words running around in my head, any of them could have slipped out. I heard a soft laugh.

"Well, I thought you might like these back."

A thud next to me caused me to tilt my head to the side. There lay the red and black lighter I had carried since I came back and next to it, my shark lighter. I thought I'd lost it that night I'd been taken back to the mansion. I reached out and picked up the shark lighter, turning it over in my shaking hand before opening it and lighting it. I didn't bother to do anything with the flame though. I just did not have the energy.

"Thank you."

"No problem," I heard the door start to close, but it stopped. "It wasn't a mutant bashing that night, was it?"

I sighed heavily.

"No."

There was a short silence.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me."

The door shut softly, leaving me in a daunting silence. It didn't last long though, as the pounding in my head returned with a vengeance. Fucking hell, I didn't need a heart to heart with Wolverine, I needed to the hell out of there!_ Oh...no...not while the room's upside down_. A couple of hours sleep wouldn't do any harm...


	23. Chapter 23: Frown

**Authors note: **I am loving the Marie bashing from you all by the way! People of my own heart. Alas I was not able to be that nasty to her in this story – but oh I have plans for the next one! Tee hee! Anyway...on with _this_ story...

**Chapter Twenty-three: Frown**

_P.O.V: Piotr Rasputin / Colossus_

He frowned. John melted the ice sculpture Bobby created in the garden and Bobby only frowned. This was one of the many moments when I thought that maybe – just _maybe_ – our crazy little pyromaniac stood a chance of melting our Iceman.

No one was allowed _near _that sculpture – even Marie was beaten away with a blizzard of snow when she attempted to get close. It was a labour of love; he spent _hours_ on it, even though I'm sure he could have completed it in minutes.

"_Bobby, what are you doing?" I asked, but he just waved a hand at me and kept on with his project. It was early evening when he finally finished. By this time, everyone else had given up and gone inside. I just looked at the huge shark head bursting through the icy waves covering the grass. "Were you watching Jaws last night or something?"_

"_No," Bobby replied simply, gazing up at work thoughtfully. It was just a few minutes later John – who had been serving an all day detention at the hands of Scott Summers – came sauntering out. _

"_This is where you're hiding, I thought..." John stared at the sculpture in front of him. "What the hell is that?"_

"_I thought it would remind you of home!" Bobby smiled at his friend. "You know – the Great White. Like your lighter."_

_Ah, of course. I had never thought of why John was so attached to that damn shark lighter. _

_John just stared back at Bobby blankly, slowly raising an eyebrow as he reached into his pocket. _

"_You mean this lighter?" _

_And with that, a blast of fire swept past the iceman and engulfed the ice behind him. _

"_John!" Bobby cried out, but John's eyes were fixed on the flames. The sculpture that had taken Bobby hours to create took John just minutes to destroy. Without saying another word, John withdrew his flames and retreated back into the mansion. Bobby just frowned. _

A few months later he made another sculpture, an ice angel this time at Marie's request. A beautiful, twenty foot ice angel. Marie had smiled and leant in towards her boyfriend to rest her head carefully on his chest. John, who had been sitting nearby flicking his lighter the entire time, had unleashed a torrent of fire. By the time Bobby had spun round and tried to douse the flames with his ice, the sculpture was ruined. Marie had yelled at John. Bobby just frowned.

It's all he ever did when John acted up. Frown. And not an angry frown either. More of a thoughtful frown, or sometimes a concerned frown. But never really an angry frown.

They were best friends, sure, but there was always something else there. John was easy to read, but I was never just one hundred percent sure with Bobby. I heard his anti-gay comments, but even as the words were coming out of his mouth, I struggled to believe them. It always seemed more to me like he was quoting someone else – his parents perhaps? Bobby's one of these guys who likes to fit in – easy going, doesn't like to cause a fuss. I know that being a mutant bothered him for a long time because it made him different. Made him different from his family and what they wanted him to be. I think it still does bother him. John never had that problem. I sometimes think he was born holding that damned shark lighter. I always thought that, perhaps, the same applied to their relationship. John, being the easy going think-whatever-the-hell-you-want-about-me of the two was able to just accept his feelings for his roommate and get on with it. Bobby, being the more self conscious I-care-very-much-what-people-think-of-me of the two would have been too scared to admit he had feelings not only for another mutant, but a _boy_. And not just any boy. _John_ _Allerdyce_ – quite possibly the biggest trouble maker to ever set foot in Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. And that was even before he went off with the Brotherhood.

Or perhaps I'm reading too much into the midnight hot-chocolate runs Bobby did for John in winter when they thought he was coming down with another cold. Or the constantly trying to pull him into whatever conversation he was sitting on the outside of. Or sitting just that little bit too close to him on the sofa when we were watching TV, or playing computer games. Or always defending him even when he had clearly done something wrong...

Or that he got himself a girlfriend he can't touch. A girlfriend he splits up with not long after he becomes able to touch her...

"So, what's he done now?" I asked as Bobby and I sat in the museums café. There was only one person who could put a frown like _that_ on Bobby's face. Bobby sighed heavily and glanced around at the children sitting between our table and Warren and Ororo's, apparently hoping for a distraction. Upon finding none, he stabbed his fork into his food, his frown deepening.

"Nothing," he muttered, pushing his food around his plate. I just raised an eyebrow. _Nothing_ did not produce a frown like that, but I decided not to push him. Sure enough, after a few minutes silence; "Pete?"

"Yes?"

Again Bobby pushed his food around his plate, refusing to look up.

"See when John used to stay in your room, what did you guys talk about?"

I blinked. Had John finally told him? Bobby knew _something_, or was at least suspecting something, but what? That John didn't really stay in my room? Where John really went? The reason he went where he went? I studied Bobby thoughtfully, carefully considering my answer. Eventually I decided it was time to start telling the truth.

"John didn't really stay in my room," I replied calmly. "He would go out and just come back to my room so no one would find out."

Bobby shook his head but still did not look up.

"Where would he go?" he asked quietly.

Ah. Time for the truth, yes, but the _whole_ truth?

"I don't know exactly," well, it wasn't a lie. "Just bars I guess. He had a pretty good fake ID."

"I'll bet he did," Bobby mumbled, finally putting some of his food in his mouth before returning to pushing it around his plate. Again, I studied the Iceman thoughtfully.

"Did he go out last night?" I asked tentatively, thinking back to that morning when Logan had gone to fetch Bobby, explaining they had had a late night with the pyromaniac and he would possibly still be sleeping.

"Yeah, he was out last night," Bobby replied, somewhat angrily. _Oh John, what did you do you reckless little_...

"Got a bit drunk did he?"

"A bit?" Bobby finally looked up, laughing bitterly. "I think he still is."

I raised an eyebrow. What _had _John being doing?

"Knowing him...it's possible."

Bobby went silent again.

"He was in a gay bar last night," he finally said quietly.

"Oh..." I tried to look surprised. "Maybe it was just the first bar he came across?"

"Yeah, and maybe he didn't realise the person he was trying to _devour_ had a _dick_!"

I bit my lip to stop laughing at the pouting mutant in front of me. Talk about green eyed monster! Perhaps I was right all along...

"You knew!" Bobby's eyes widened as he looked over at me. Damn, I didn't want to be in this position. Bobby shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. "How long? I mean, when you were covering for him was he...I mean..."

"Yeah," I broke into his stuttering. "He was going out to meet guys back then too."

Bobby looked down.

"Why didn't he tell me? How could he tell you but not his best friend?"

"To be fair, he never told me, I figured it out for myself. And he didn't tell _anyone_."

"But I'm his _best friend_!"

"Exactly. And he thought that you were prude and homophobic. He didn't want to _lose_ his best friend."

Bobby looked up sadly.

"He should have told me," he mumbled. I smiled at him friendlily but cautiously.

"Then tell him that."

Bobby laughed dryly.

"I can't."

"Of course you can! You just..."

"No Pete," he shook his head slowly. "I really don't think he's going to be there when we get back."

Oh. Knowing John, that wouldn't surprise me. Whatever had happened the night before or that morning, John running would not surprise me in the least.

"Well," I looked into Bobby's troubled blue eyes. "Do you want him to be there when we get back?"

Bobby frowned thoughtfully before opening his mouth to reply, but it was Ororo's voice I heard.

"Are you ready to go again?"

"Yeah," Bobby pushed his uneaten meal to the side and stood up. I sighed heavily. Why in God's name do opposites attract?


	24. Chapter 24: Scared

**Authors note: **I apologise in advance. You'll know why. Oh, and I'm away for the weekend and won't see my computer till _at least _Tuesday. Sorry!

**Chapter Twenty-four: Scared**

_P.O.V: Bobby Drake / Iceman_

It was late evening when I eventually wandered down the corridor towards my room, a frown spreading over my face as I saw Logan sitting on the floor outside my door, holding a lighter in each hand. I wonder how long it had taken to heal the burns he must have received getting a hold of them? I noticed the door and surrounding walls were severely scorched.

"What the hell happened?"

"You're little friend tried to do a runner a couple of hours ago, so I threw him in your shower to cool down a bit," Logan clambered to his feet and handed the two lighters. "He's your problem now."

Oh my god, there was that smirk again. Did he know? It didn't matter. I just shook my head and smiled slightly at the thought of Logan scooping John up like he had the night before and dumping him – fully clothed I imagine – in the shower. I let out a small laugh but my apprehension returned too quickly. I reached for the door handle and taking a deep breath to calm myself, eased quietly into my room. Being winter, it was pitch black outside, but the moon shone a soft light in through the un-curtained window. It was quite relaxing to have that subtle light; sufficient enough to illuminate everything clearly but not harshly. I could make out John's figure lying in his bed, curled up facing the wall, one arm out over the cover but his head buried under the covers that arm pulled up.

"John?" I eventually managed to croak out.

"Fuck off."

I admit I was taken aback by the venom in his voice.

"But John...look we have to talk."

"No we don't," under the hostility, I caught the hint of his voice cracking. "Just pretend I was still drunk."

_Pretend_?

"John," I put his two lighters on the bedside cabinet and sat down on the bed next to him, frowning as he rolled further away. I put a hand softly on his bare arm and tried to turn him to face me. "Why didn't you tell me you were..."

My voice failed me as the words stuck in my throat. John threw off my arm and sat up, turning to face me. He looked at me with angry eyes.

"What? _Gay_? Fuck Bobby, you can't even _say _the word! How the hell could I tell you? You would have thought I was a fucking freak!"

"I wouldn't have thought you were a freak," I mumbled, looking away, but deep down I knew he was right. Well, kind of right. I wouldn't have told me either.

"Yes you would!" John's voice cracked again slightly, but overall it was still _very_ angry. "I do believe your words were wrong, un-natural and _disgusting_."

His words cut into me. Had I really said _all_ that?

"I mean," John continued angrily. "I know that it's probably just the way you were brought up – I have met your lovely, understanding family – but come on Bobby! You're a fucking mutant, how the hell can you be so narrow minded?"

"I wasn't just being narrow minded!" I looked back at him. "I was scared!"

John shut his mouth against the argument he was obviously about to hurl at me. His face softened as this time he looked away.

"What were you scared of?" he asked quietly.

"You," I could feel tears starting to build up behind my eyes. Never before had I felt so confused, so lost. "_Us_. How I felt when you were around. How I felt when you weren't..."

I trailed off, looking down at my hands which were clamped on my lap. There was a short silence before I felt John's warm hand gently brush my cheek, wiping away a stray tear. I instinctively leaned towards his touch and he rested his palm against the side of my face. Stroking my cheek softly, he ran his fingers down the side of my face and cupped them under my chin, tilting my head up. My breath caught as I looked at him. The cold moonlight suited him, much to my surprise. John looked back at me through soft, warm, deep brown eyes, as I reached out and ran a hand down his arm. His skin was so warm...

_No, I can't do this..._

"John, I..." I stopped as once again my voice failed me, but John had already raised a finger to my lips. Gently moving his hand round my face, he pulled me closer and brushed his lips softly over mine. This time, I made no effort to move away – I sat frozen. After a short pause, he leant forward and brushed my lips again...

_No, this is wrong..._

And again...

_So wrong..._

And again...

_I can't..._


	25. Chapter 25: Strategy

**Authors note: **I must apologise for the delay in posting. I know I warned you about being away from my computer for a few days but I was forgetting what time of year it was. BlackRose + Halloween one busy littlelady! And what a nasty place to leave you! Anyway...let's have a few quick words from the bitch shall we? Just bear in mind as you read this where her beloved Bobby is at this exact point in time...tee hee hee...

**Chapter Twenty-five: Strategy**

_P.O.V: Marie D'Ancanto / Rogue / The Bitch_

Perhaps it was a risky strategy but it was worth it. I didn't expect him to actually try and flame me, I thought he'd just hit me or at worse set fire to something around us – maybe start a bonfire with the nearby trees. But anyway, it has worked in my favour. There is no way Storm can let him stay now. I think she was too busy today to speak to him but I'm sure she'll deal with him tomorrow. And I mean, there is _no way_ she can let him stay. He endangered my life, Warren's life when he tried to help me, he then stole one of the bikes and went speeding off and poor Logan and Bobby had to follow him. Storm has to finally realise just how much trouble he is. And then, he'll be gone.

And Bobby will be mine again.

He's been spending so much time trying to keep the pyromaniac amused and out of trouble, it really isn't fair! They should never have put them back in a room together. The adults just knew that if they did, Bobby would keep an eye on him and they wouldn't have to bother. Poor Bobby hasn't really had any time to himself. But when Pyro is gone again, and Bobby is left on his own, he'll realise just how much he has missed me. And then things will go back to the way they should be.

I did think about just telling Bobby that Pyro is gay (now _that _was a memory of Pyro's I could have lived with out seeing! He does seem to have good taste in men though...) Bobby would have had one of them change rooms in the blink of an eye. But it seemed wrong to use something like that against him, something that is out of his hands. Besides, Bobby's homophobia is probably the one thing I don't like about him, his one flaw. It didn't feel right to exploit that. That little memory about Pyro and his mother though...

I can be patient. That's the best way to deal with Bobby; you can't push him into things. I really don't understand why he is even friends with that damn pyromaniac. Bobby is so patient and gentle and caring and Pyro is just an impatient, unfeeling brute. They have nothing in common. Pyro doesn't deserve to have a friend like Bobby. And Bobby's certainly done nothing wrong to deserve having a friend like Pyro. I've done him a favour. Pyro will be gone. Bobby will be free.

And me?

I get my Iceman back.

It was worth it.


	26. Chapter 26: I Wouldn't Either

**Authors note: **Poor deluded little Marie...tee hee. Anyway...fluff, fluff, where's my sick bucket...

**Chapter Twenty-six: I Wouldn't Either**

_P.O.V: John Allerdyce / Pyro_

Bobby pulled away, just ever so slightly, but he pulled away. I couldn't help but let out a dejected sigh.

"It's OK, I wouldn't either," I forced out a small laugh as I turned away from him. "Go to bed Bobby, I'll be gone by morning."

"No!" cold hands grabbed my arms and pulled me back to face him. "Don't you dare leave me again!"

"Look, Bobby I..." I reached out and again touched his cheek. Again, he leaned towards the touch, but I pulled my hand away, shuffling back further into the corner. "I can't stay! We can't be friends any more Bobby, I can't _lie_ anymore! I don't want to just be friends! I..."

I ran my hands through my hair, bowing my head. Why was I doing this? I should never have come back...

"But John, I..." Bobby's voice was barely more than a whisper. "I think I want to be more than friends too."

My breath caught as I screwed my eyes tightly shut. I wanted to hear him say that so much, but the last thing I wanted to hear was _I think_. I was barely holding myself together as it was; I didn't know that I had the energy left to just end up being some experiment on Bobby's part. But I couldn't just walk away after he said that, could I? I mean, what did I have left to lose?

"John..." a cold hand brushed my arm, shaking me from my thoughts. I looked up at Bobby as he quickly withdrew his hand, confusion clear on his face. I reached out and cupped his face firmly, but gently, in my hands.

"Trust me Bobby," I whispered as I leant forward, once again brushing my lips over his. He did not pull away, so I moved a little closer. "I know you've been told your whole life that this is wrong and there's nothing I can say that can just erase all that," I removed a hand from his face and ran my fingers softly down his arm. "But for once just try and do what _you _want, not what everyone else wants. Not what your parents want, not what the teachers want, not what _I _want," I pulled back slightly, removing my hands from him, giving him the chance to pull away if he wished. He didn't move. Biting my lower lip apprehensively, I moved my hand back to his face, brushing his lips again, slipping the other hand onto his arm. Again, he did not pull away. I tilted his head gently to the side, running my lips slowly down his neck and across his jaw. Bobby let out a small moan, but it was so quiet I could not tell what to make of it. I closed my eyes briefly and smiled hopefully as I returned my lips to his. "Trust me..." I couldn't help but sigh helplessly as I stroked his cheek softly. "Trust _yourself_..."


	27. Chapter 27: Warm

**Authors note: **Oh go on Bobby..._you know you want to_...

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Warm**

_P.O.V: Bobby Drake / Iceman_

John's soft, warm lips brushed over my own, lingering just a little longer than they had previously. As he pulled away again, I instantly missed his touch, his closeness. I could feel myself slipping, each gentle touch breaking away at my fears...

"Trust me..." John let out a small, helpless sounding sigh as his fingers gently caressed my cheek. "Trust _yourself_..."

I felt his hands slip loosely round my waist as he leant forward and brushed my lips again...and again...and again. I felt a smile form on those lips as I leant forward to meet him, my own slightly shaking hands tentatively resting on his arms. Tenderly, John deepened the kiss, his hands slowly working their way round to rest on my lower back. I ran my own hands up his arms to his shoulders, one hand running down his back as the other slipped round his neck, pulling him closer as I returned his kiss. Finally, I broke away as I brought my head back for air. John took the opportunity to brush his lips against my chin...and across my jaw line...and up and down my neck... I couldn't help but moan as his lips found the base of my neck, nor could I help but chuckle quietly.

"When did you learn to be so gentle and patient?" I whispered.

"I guess you bring out the best in me," John laughed softly, continuing to run his lips across my neck. "Besides, I'm not just some slut who throws myself about, you know."

I felt my cheeks flush as I bowed my head slightly.

"I didn't mean that! I just...I..." my mind drifted back to the previous night as unwelcome images of John with that stranger filled my head, their bodies so close, lips locked, John's hands running over the other mans shoulders and through his hair, _his_ hands running up and down John's back, disappearing under his shirt...

"Bobby?"

I looked up as John ran his fingers down my cheek to find him looking at me inquisitively. I let out a laugh as I realised I had slipped one of my hands round John's back, under his T-shirt, pulling his whole body closer as my other hand rested somewhat possessively on his chest. I smiled and tilted my head down to his.

"I guess I was just a little jealous..." I murmured before capturing his lips in mine. I ran my hand slowly up and down his back, marvelling at how warm his skin felt and how much all those hours in the danger room had apparently paid off. He certainly wasn't the frail mutant Logan had taken back to the mansion anymore. John laughed as we eventually parted, running his hands through my hair as a smile spread over his lips.

"Perhaps I should have taken you on one of my little excursions years ago."

I couldn't help but smile back.

"Perhaps."

John pulled me forward for a fleeting kiss before lying back onto his bed. Gently, he pulled me down on top of him, one hand running through my hair as my head settled on his chest, the other slowly snaking down my back to rest just under my t-shirt. We lay in comfortable silence for several minutes, John's hand gently circling my back as mine softly traced shapes around his waist.

"Does this mean you'll still be here in the morning then?" I ask eventually, raising my head to look up at him, only to find myself frowning as complete darkness seemed to have descended on the room. Where was my nice, soft moonlight?

"I'm not so sure," I could hear the smirk in his voice as I felt him move under me. "I'm sure I can find a reason to stay."

I heard that familiar click and swoosh and couldn't help but smile as John smiled back at me, illuminated in a soft, yellow glow. I looked around to find several little fireballs dancing around us.

"Very romantic," I smiled, pulling myself up to kiss him softly as he settled back down. "Aren't you just full of surprises today?"

John's smile turned into a grin as he firmly pulled me closer, kissing my jaw and running his lips down my neck.

"I'm just getting started..."


	28. Chapter 28: The Morning After

**Author's note: **Snow outside...candles burning inside...time for some more Pyro/Iceman!

**Chapter Twenty-eight: The Morning After the Morning After...**

_P.O.V: John Allerdyce / Pyro_

A soft fumbling noise came to my ears as I drifted somewhere between wakefulness and sleep. _No...awake bad...sleep good..._ A loud bang however took that decision away from me. My eyes flew open to see Bobby looking down at me sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was trying not to wake you yet."

"Well you did a good job, icicle," I muttered, closing my eyes again. _Sleep good..._

No, wait. My eyes opened again as my brain – and memory – finally caught up with my awakened body. I looked back up at Bobby who was just looking back down at me with an amused smile. Had I been dreaming? Or did we...we didn't, did we?

"Oh yes we did," Bobby laughed and sat down on the bed next to me. I frowned. Had I said that out loud? The frown quickly disappeared however as Bobby leant down and brushed his cold lips over mine...again...and again...and again...

What the hell happened to quiet, shy, retiring Bobby Drake? Not that I was complaining – this side of Bobby Drake was most agreeable. Throwing my arms around him, I pulled him closer. Mmmmm...yup...definitely like this side of Bobby Drake...

"John..." all too soon Bobby pulled away gently. "I have a danger room session with Logan and the guys."

"So pull a sickie..." I whispered in his ear before running my lips down to the base of his neck – a weak spot I had learned the previous night. Sure enough Bobby let out a soft moan, but nevertheless he pulled away, shuffling along the bed out of my reach. _Bastard_.

"As tempting as that sounds..." he smiled but shook his head. "I really need to go blow off some steam. My parents are supposed to phone this afternoon."

"Oh," I frowned slightly at Bobby's troubled expression. "I thought you and parents were getting on better now?"

Bobby let out a wry laugh.

"We were. Until last week when I told them I was friends with the _crazy pyromaniac_ again," Bobby smiled over at me, but I saw the sadness in his icy blue eyes. "I mean, what the hell are they gonna say when I tell them that crazy pyromaniac is now my boyfriend?"

I blinked rapidly. He was actually going to tell his parents? Today? And did he just call me his boyfriend? Oh my God...

"Hey..." I noticed a tear work its way down his cheek. I quickly shuffled over and wiped it away, taking his hand in mine. "If they're going to take it that badly, don't tell them. I mean you're only just getting them to come to terms with you being a mutant – there's no need to rock the boat."

Bobby sniffed and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Whatever happened to Mr _I am who I am, take it or fuck off_?"

Good point.

"Eh...look, I just mean...well that doesn't apply to everyone Bobby. I don't give a shit what people think about me, I know you do."

Bobby looked at me thoughtfully and I could see that confusion and inner turmoil resurfacing as he shook his head, bowing it as he spoke.

"Oh, I may as well tell them. This isn't right but I mean they already think I'm a freak, I may as well tell them I'm a freak twice over."

"Hey! Don't you dare say that!" I clambered to my knees as Bobby moved to stand up, straddling over his lap, clasping either side of his face to get him to look me in the eye. "Don't you dare tell me this _isn't right_. We have come too far for you to back out now!" I stroked his face gently and brought his lips to mine. "You are not a freak, Bobby. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you!" a slight smile played at Bobby's lips and a sense of relief washed over me. I returned the smile and tilted his head back up to mine. "Well..." I murmured against his lips. "There is something a _little_ wrong with you if you like _me_."

Bobby laughed.

"Who says I like you?" he closed the gap between us, kissing me softly before tilting his head back to look at me, running his fingers through my hair. "I'm not backing out on you John. I just..."

"Need some time to get used to it before other people find out?" I prompted as his voice trailed off. He smiled sheepishly.

"I guess. You don't mind, do you?"

"Hey, my love life is no one else's concern anyway," I couldn't help but laugh, as I raised an eyebrow. "Well, actually, apparently it's Pete's concern too. And Storm's."

Bobby too laughed.

"Storm knows?"

"Eh, yeah..." I felt the colour creeping up my face. "There's some rather compromising footage of me in the medical lab with Mystique when she was pretending to be you."

"Oh my god, really?" Bobby looked somewhere between amused and horrified. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, really," I replied defensively. Oh why did I just admit to that? "Thankfully I figured out it was her before things got...out of hand."

Again Bobby laughed, shaking his head slightly.

"Did Pete really figure it out for himself?"

"Yeah," I nodded, waving a hand dismissively. "Something about me letting you steal my lighter..."

Bobby smiled, but bit his lip apprehensively.

"You think he'll figure this out?"

"Maybe," I shrugged, smirking at Bobby mischievously. "I guess it all depends on how good you are at keeping your hands off me in public."

Bobby hit my arm lightly, laughing as he leant forward and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You're an idiot," he muttered, running his hands up and down my back. What the hell, I've been called worse.

"So...about this damn danger room session," again I went for the base of his neck. "You know if you want steam, fire and ice can make steam..."

"John!" Bobby let out something between a moan and a laugh. With no effort he lifted me up and laid me back down on my bed, standing up and shaking his head, laughing. "I have to go."

Damn him.

"Fine then!" I stropped, burying myself back in my nice, warm covers. "You go off and play with the boys, I'll just stay here, _on my own._"

Bobby just grinned and shook his head, making his way to the door.

"I'll see you later. Now, behave yourself!"

"Yeah, yeah..." I muttered from under the covers, closing my eyes but I quickly realised that any attempt to get back to sleep would be futile. I was too damn giddy. _Giddy_. Since when did I feel giddy? For the love of...

Eventually my stomach dictated it was time to head for the kitchen. That little bastard of a thing I call my conscious however, dictated I should go speak to Storm first. The thought quickly got rid of the giddy feeling, replacing it with dread. I really screwed up the other day, what if she kicks me out? Oh fuck...


	29. Chapter 29: Mission Accomplished

**Author's note:** Sorry it's short, and dare I say rushed but you know how I hate you-know-who.

**Chapter Twenty-nine: Mission Accomplished**

_P.O.V: Marie D'Ancanto / Rogue / The Bitch_

There was nothing on the TV. I finally had the TV all to myself and there was nothing to watch. Typical.

"Hey."

I looked up to see Bobby hovering in the doorway. I forced a smile.

"Hey. What brings you in here? There's nothing worth watching."

"I was looking for you actually," Bobby smiled and came and sat down next to me. "I wanted to talk to you."

Oh. We hadn't really spoken much since we split up...certainly not alone.

"What about?"

"Us," Bobby replied simply, scooting closer over the sofa. My breath caught as I felt his cold breath on my face. "I was an idiot, Marie," his hand ran through my hair, pulling me closer still. "Forgive me?"

I answered him with a kiss, my lips curling into a smile as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back.

Mission accomplished.


	30. Chapter 30: Apologies

**Author's note: **Marie is a slut. An easy slut.

**Chapter thirty: Apologies **

_P.O.V: Ororo Munroe / Storm _

I hate paperwork. A necessary evil though, and let's face it, Logan isn't going to do it. It's not like I don't have a million other things to do today. I have lessons to prepare, homework to mark and a pyrokinetic trouble maker to speak to. Oh what am I going to do with him? I made it quite clear that any kind of trouble and he'd be gone, but he was doing so well. Ugh. I'll get this paperwork out of the way first, and then I'll think about John. I really shouldn't let it build up like I do, but between teaching and danger room sessions, there really isn't time. At least Logan's willing to take over a lot of the danger room training now. I think he rather enjoys it...

A sharp knock on the door provides a welcome distraction from the mountain of paper on my desk.

"Come in," I call, looking up to see John slip into the room. Ah, well this will save me a trip going to go and see him. I gesture to the seat opposite me and he sits, looking across at me somewhat sheepishly. "I was just thinking about coming to find you."

"Yeah, I figured you would be," John took a deep breath, glancing around the room uneasily. "Look, I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour the other day."

"Anything in particular?"

"Oh it's all good," John sighed heavily. "Stealing Logan's beer. Drinking on school grounds. Smoking on school grounds. Threatening to flame the b...Marie. Stealing one of the bikes. Threatening to flame someone off campus," John frowned thoughtfully. "Oh and cremating Logan yesterday when I tried to leave. And burning the hallway. I think that's it."

I couldn't help but smile inwardly. It's not often you see John Allerdyce looking humble. I had to admit I was impressed. You used to have to threaten apologies out of him, yet here he was, going out of his way to come and speak to me. Perhaps there is still hope for him...

"Look, I know I screwed up," John continued. "But...I...I really want to stay here. I'll do bloody detentions, I'll say sorry to Logan, I'll buy him more beer, I'll even say sorry to..._Marie_...if I have to. I just..." John laughed wryly. "I guess I'm asking for yet another second chance."

I studied John thoughtfully until a smile finally spread over my face as realisation dawned.

"And what's brought this on?"

"What do you mean?" John frowned heavily, looking down at his hands as he fidgeted with his sleeve.

"I mean, you have never apologised this quickly before. And you keep saying you're not all that fussed about staying," I raised an eyebrow pointedly, although he did not see this. "What's changed?"

"Nothing! I just..." he looked up again, scowling but smiling at the same time as he saw my face. "Ok, so maybe I have a reason to stay now."

"Really?" my smile broadened. "A calming influence on your behaviour, would you say?"

John let out a quiet laugh.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well in that case, you may stay," I looked at him sternly. "But you _will_ have to go and apologise to everyone else. And we really have to do something about your temper," John nodded reluctantly but understandingly. "Let's face it, I don't suppose your relationship with Marie is going to get any better anytime soon..."


	31. Chapter 31: Another Strategy

**Author's note: **Oh, I shouldn't have written that Marie chapter, it greatly upset my master plan but I think I'm back on track. On with the story...

**Chapter thirty-one: Another Strategy...**

_P.O.V: Raven Darkholme / Mystique_

What the hell does the Iceman see in this girl? Pyro is a much better kisser than she is...although I dare say he has had a bit more practice. Still...why have _her_ when you could have Pyro's hot little body under you? Iceman is an idiot. Thankfully.

The sooner Pyro realizes he has no chance with his little obsession, the sooner he'll see sense and just come back to the brotherhood. All that nonsense about him being tired of fighting. That was just because he got his ass kicked by the iceman and his pride was wounded. It's been so boring without him. And he is rather handy to have around. He evolved so much when he was with us...I don't want to see these idiots tame him again. Besides, it's not like we're doing much at the moment anyway – no one's trying to destroy mutant life for the time being. So, where's the harm in playing about with the x-men a little?

Even though she's not a good kisser, I have to say the girl has been surprisingly useful to me. I was all ready the other day to go and wind Pyro up as he sat under that tree, somewhat intoxicated, with that _Worthington _child when she had gone and done it for me. I have to say – Pyro has amazing control of his flames, even when drunk. I would have just torched the bitch. And when he landed in that gay bar, that was just a stroke of luck. Oh, the look on Iceman's face when we were...mmmmm...priceless!

But now what? There's no point in Bobby and Marie getting all cosy on the sofa if Pyro's not going to see it. Damn it, I didn't think this part through did I? Crap.

I pulled away from Marie and smiled, stroking her face tenderly.

"Look, I have to go. Storm wants to speak to me again about the incident with John the other day."

Marie's face darkened. How predictable.

"Oh, don't get me started on him!" she bit her lip and looked up apologetically. "I'm sorry Bobby, I know you two are friends but..."

"I know," I smiled and kissed her lightly. "He takes up a lot of my time. Look, I'll come and find you as soon as I'm done."

"Ok," she smiled back. "I think I'll just head down to the kitchen."

"I'll look there first then," we reached the doorway as the little Shadowcat creature walked past. With one last quick kiss, I smiled at the two and walked away. I glanced back over my shoulder as I heard the two giggle, finding them linking arms and scurrying down the corridor, heads bent together. I rolled my eyes. Honestly. Some people are so easily pleased...

Now. Where's my favourite little pyromaniac?


	32. Chapter 32: Good Job Pyro

**Chapter Thirty-two: Good Job Pyro**

_P.O.V: John Allerdyce / Pyro_

Fucking hell, how long does a danger room session last? After speaking with Storm I had returned to our room to see if Bobby was done yet. Upon finding the room still empty, my stomach again spoke up and ordered me to head for the kitchen. Time for breakfast. Or lunch. What time was it anyway? Oh fuck it, I didn't really care, I just wanted food. I wandered casually down to the kitchen, hoping it would be quiet. Sure enough, there was no one going about. Perfect.

But not for long.

I was only about halfway through my makeshift meal when Marie and Kitty meandered in to upset my peace. I could feel the two glaring at me, but I chose not to look back up at them. _Just ignore them and hopefully they'll go away..._

"Hey John," _oh I _hate _her voice_... "Shouldn't you be packing?"

"No," I muttered.

"Come on," _I _really_ fucking hate her voice_. "Do you honestly expect Storm to let you stay after the stunts you pulled the other day?"

I sighed heavily. This conversation wasn't going to end anytime soon was it?

"Well she is. I already spoke to her," oh yeah, and I was supposed to apologise to this bitch wasn't I? Ah hell, it could just go on my to do list.

There was a short silence as the two girls stood and looked down on me.

"So when _are_ you leaving?"

I scoffed.

"I'm not going anywhere," I replied flatly.

"Oh come on!" Kitty spoke up this time. "You know you don't belong here!"

I opened my mouth to protest, but nothing came out. In all honesty, I did still feel out of place being back. Damn them.

"Besides," Kitty continued. "You only have one friend!"

I just shrugged.

"Yeah, and let's face it," _I wonder if I could subtly flame her voice box? _"He'll get bored of you're behaviour soon enough. If he hasn't already."

I raised an eyebrow. _If you say so_...

"I mean," she continued. "What about when he finds out your queer? I don't think you'd be roommates for very long."

I stifled a laugh but could not stop the smirk.

"He knows," I looked up very briefly before returning my attention to my food. "He's fine with it."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not."

"Well, how long until he gets fed up with your temper then? You're violent, you're loud, you're obnoxious, you're rude...you're everything Bobby's not! So he's always taken pity on you so far – that'll wear off."

_Oh shit_. That hit a nerve. Sure, Bobby and I were complete opposites in nearly every way but hey – fire and ice – that didn't matter...did it? And he's never taken pity on me, I mean he's my best friend, always has been, we...he..._oh fuck_. The bitch must have noticed my discomfort as she pressed on quickly;

"I mean, how many innocent people have you killed? How many lives have you destroyed? Not just while you were with Magneto...you got up to all sorts of trouble before you even came here didn't you?"

"Shut up," I growled, my fingers twitching as I used every ounce of willpower not to reach for the lighter in my pocket.

"No! You have to hear this! No one wants you here! Storm just took pity on you and is too damn nice for her own good! And you're just lucky your roommate is a saint. But even he can't possibly stay friends with _you_. I mean, your own parents couldn't stand to be around y..."

"SHUT UP!" I clutched my head in a desperate attempt to cut out her voice and stop myself reaching for my lighter. My head was spinning with so many thoughts and memories...

"What's going on in here?" I heard Bobby's voice come from near the door. My head cleared as with a sigh of relief I looked up, just in time to see Bobby slip his arms around Marie's shoulders. _What the fuck_?

"Oh, didn't I tell you," Marie looked over at me contemptuously. "Bobby and me are back together."

My head quickly started spinning again and I could feel my heart pounding heavy in my chest. I did not stop my hand reaching for my lighter, flicking it open and shut furiously.

"Since when?" I managed to croak.

"This morning," Bobby replied calmly. "I've had a lot of time to think over the last couple of days."

"But...you..." I couldn't handle this. Rejection, I could handle. Hatred, I could handle. _This_? This was beyond me. Slowly my head stopped spinning as my mixed emotions subsided, an old, familiar, trustworthy one burning its way to the surface.

A blast of fire shot towards the three. I could just make out the two girls screams over the roar of the fire. I let the fire blaze intently for what seemed like an eternity but it was more likely just a matter of seconds. The shrill sound of fire alarms cut into my head and I killed the fire.

"_Psycho_!"

I spun round. Through my hot, blurry eyes I could make out Kitty clutching Marie and Bobby at the other side of the kitchen. Marie looked up at me smugly.

"Good job, _Pyro_."

_Oh shit._ I glanced quickly – hopefully – at Bobby but he just shook his head slowly. The girls were right. I had just _proven _they were right. I was a fool to think me and Bobby ever stood a chance. He deserves so much better. I clutched at my already aching head as the fire alarms continued their insistent wailing. _I need to get out of here_...


	33. Chapter 33: We're Fine

**Chapter Thirty-three: We're Fine **

_P.O.V: Bobby Drake / Iceman_

"Good job Iceman," Logan smiled, patting me on the back as he shoved his cigar in his mouth and exited the danger room. I just raised an eyebrow. That must have been the longest danger room session on record – how the hell was he still so cheerful? I was _exhausted _and...well. I had better things to do.

"So," Piotr asked innocently as we stepped into the changing rooms. "Is John still here?"

I bit my lower lip. _Here we go_...

"Yeah, Logan stopped him leaving," I replied as lightly as I could, too scared to look over at the imposing figure across the room.

"Well, that's good."

And that was all he said before he disappeared out of the room. I sighed in relief. I was expecting the third degree. Oh well. Warren quickly followed Piotr out of the door and just a couple of minutes later, I myself headed for the hallway.

"So, how is the little fire nut?"

I reeled back slightly as I stepped out of the changing room to find Logan, Piotr and Warren all standing against the wall, arms crossed, expectant and inquisitive looks on their faces. I could feel the colour creeping up my face.

"He's fine," I mumbled, looking the three over nervously before a small smile played at my lips. "Everything's fine. _We're _fine."

With that I quickly buried my head and made my way towards the main part of the mansion. Oh my god did I just say that? Did they read anything into it? Going by the snigger I heard from Logan and the outright laugh from Piotr – yeah I guess they did. I turned to see the three smiling back at me. You know, this wasn't so bad after all.

"Glad to hear it," Logan pushed off the wall and made for the direction I was heading. "Look kid..."

He was interrupted by the shrill sound of the fire alarms. _Oh hell, John!_

I ran upstairs behind Logan, following him towards the kitchen, figuring he was tracing some smell of smoke I could not detect. Piotr and Warren broke off down the corridor to help get the kids out. Sure enough, fire blazed out of the kitchen. I quickly froze over the flames and looked around for any sign of the person I presumed to be the source. Upon finding no one, we quickly made our way outside to where Storm was assembling the rest of the students.

"We're all clear," Logan informed her.

I scanned the mass of bodies for John. No sign of him. _Damn it_...

"_Bobby_?" I looked round to see Marie standing with Kitty and..._me_. _Oh, shit..._

"Hey Bobby," the other me said with a smug grin before slowly peeling back to reveal the guy from the club the other night. "Long time no see."

Kitty grabbed the horrified looking Marie and pulled her out of the way as next to me, I heard Logan's claws unsheathe.

"Go get John," he nodded in the direction of the main gate. "I'll deal with _this_."

With another grin, the guy from the club morphed into Logan, another set of claws flying out. I didn't like to leave Logan alone, but I did not argue with him, quickly making my way towards the main gate. Sure enough as I ran down the long driveway, there he was, reaching for the huge iron handle. _Oh no you don't_...


	34. Chapter 34: Burnt

**Authors note: **I'm with Pyro. Ice sucks. Ten minutes to scrape your car in the morning to get to work is not fun. Fire is so much better...

**Chapter Thirty-four: Burnt**

_P.O.V: John Allerdyce / Pyro_

I could hear the fire alarm ringing in the distance as I reached for the huge metal gate. Instead of metal however, my hand met with an iced up handle.

"Fuck off Drake," I yelled angrily over my shoulder, flicking open my lighter and blasting the ice away. I reached for the handle, but found myself reeling back. "Ah shit!"

"Idiot," I heard Bobby mutter as he drew along side me, grabbing my hand and icing over the burn, standing between me and the gate. "Metal conducts heat, remember?"

"Yes I fucking remember that now, thank you," I scowled. I didn't need a fucking chemistry lesson from Bobby Drake. "Now get out my fucking way."

"And where are you going to go John?" Bobby asked pointedly.

"Anywhere away from here!" I spat. Bobby just stared back at me for what felt like an eternity. I kept my lighter-free fist clenched and one eye on the gate.

"So, after everything you said this morning," his face softened and his voice seemed barely more than a whisper. "You're the one backing out on me?"

"Backing out on you?" I laughed and shook my head. "You're back with _Marie_. Who backed out on who?"

"I'm not back with Marie."

"Liar! I saw you! I spoke to you! I..."

"Yeah, so did I," I looked up to see Bobby take a tentative step forward. "And then I morphed into the guy from the bar, and then I morphed into Logan to have a fight with...well...Logan."

The flicking of my lighter slowed as my brain ticked over. Bobby took another small step forward, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Bitch," I finally managed to mutter. Bobby let out a small laugh and tried to close the gap between us, but I pushed him away roughly. "No! You don't understand Drake, the bitch was still right. _The _bitch I mean. You know fine this'll never work! You'll realise how much of a freak I am and go running back to her anyway."

"Oh for Christ sake John! I don't want Marie – I want you!" I could feel Bobby's pleading voice breaking into my anger. I clenched my fist so tight I couldn't feel my knuckles, slowly starting to flick my lighter open and shut again.

"Get out of my way Drake," I stated flatly.

"No, John. Please! Talk to me!"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way," I growled, narrowing my eyes as I drew a large fire ball into my now unclenched hand.

"No," Bobby shook his head and stood up straight, crossing his arms and looking back at me defiantly. I pulled my arm back slowly, the fireball growing bigger. _Don't say I didn't warn you_...


	35. Chapter 35: Stay

**Author's note: **Second last chapter! Warning. Extreme fluff. Have a sick bucket at the ready. Oh – and I'm sorry, I don't tend to write fight scenes so if you're wanting to know what went on between Mystique and Logan, look in your own imagination. Sorry!

**Chapter Thirty-five: Stay**

_P.O.V: Bobby Drake / Iceman_

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way," John growled, narrowing his eyes and drawing a fireball into his hand. Oh, he wouldn't...would he?

"No," I replied, shaking my head and standing up straight, crossing my arms as I tried to look defiant. Slowly John pulled his arm back, the fireball growing steadily bigger in his hand. "John!" I cried as the flames twisted dangerously. "_John! _Listen to me! _Please_!" John flung his arm forward, sending a torrent of fire in my direction as I quickly iced up my body. "What the hell did she say to get you like this?"

I braced myself for the fire to hit...but it never did. Just inches from my frozen body, the flames exploded outwards, dissipating off in every direction. I quickly returned to my un-iced form as I looked over at John. The anger on his face was gone, replaced instead with a tired, worn out expression. With a sigh, he slumped down to the grass, throwing his lighter to the side as he buried his head in his hands. I walked forward slowly and sat down next to him, well aware I was leaving the gate exposed, but I took the risk.

"John?"

"Just let me go Bobby," he said quietly, still not looking up.

"No," I replied gently. "Please, just tell me what's wrong."

John shook his head.

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh come on John, I know you better than that..." John snorted, but this just proved me right. "You can tell me."

John sighed heavily.

"You don't understand."

"Then help me understand!" I shuffled a little closer. "John, I _want_ to understand."

John shook his head violently.

"Look, it doesn't matter anymore! You know what I am! I'm just a violent, fucked up little freak and you'll get fed up of me and...and then..."

"John!" I quickly moved in front of him as he started to get up, sitting on his lap to stop him, cupping my hands under his chin to tilt his head up to look at me. I couldn't help but shake my head slightly, bemused by the complete role reversal from that morning. "John, you're not a freak! I know you've done some bad things in the past," John rolled his eyes and was about to object but I pressed my fingers to his lips. "Ok...you're done some absolutely _terrible_ things. But I told you...the past is the past," I ran my fingers across his cheek. "I'm only interested in our future."

"But...I..." John shut his eyes tightly and bowed his head. "You don't understand!"

"I understand that life's been a bitch to you and you've been a bitch back," I smiled slightly at the face John pulled at my analogy. "I understand that you are this amazing, strong, confident, brave person..." I leant forward and kissed him softly. "And I understand that deep down you're also confused, hurt, scared, _vulnerable_...you don't have to hide that side from me John."

"There you go with the schizophrenia again," John mumbled. I just laughed quietly and kissed him again, relieved as he finally slipped his arms around me, reciprocating the kiss.

"You don't know what you're letting yourself in for, Iceman," he muttered, resting his head on my chest. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I know _exactly _what I'm letting myself in for, _Pyro_," I laughed softly. "Burnt curtains and temper tantrums."

"Temper tantrums?" John shook his head, that familiar smirk gracing his lips. "You call this a temper tantrum? God help you if I ever get genuinely mad at you then!" finally John laughed as he looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Can you remember what we were talking about when I burnt our curtains?"

"Eh...no..." I admitted sheepishly. I didn't really remember _anything_ about that night.

"You were just telling me how you and Marie had been talking about fixing me up with a girlfriend. You seemed to think I'd go well with Kitty," I must have looked as horrified as I felt as John again laughed. "So I told you she wasn't my type and you figured out that I already liked someone. You were quite determined to find out who," John shook his head slowly, almost thoughtfully. "I almost told you."

"Oh..." I bit my lip and looked down briefly, looking back up at John with a raised eyebrow. "And way back then you liked...?"

"You," John replied simply. "I was about two inches away from kissing you when you smelt the burning and the fire alarms went off."

"Really?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"I know. How different things could have been," John laughed but his face suddenly grew sombre. "I really screwed up today Bobby. I..."

I cut off any possible talk of leaving with another kiss.

"We'll work something out. I mean, what would I do without you now?"

John laughed.

"I think you'd start lusting after Warren," he raised an eyebrow mischievously. "Those wings are hot."

"Hey!" but I couldn't help laughing as I hit his arm, kissed him again at the same time. "Why would I want wings when I have a boyfriend who gives me nice, romantic firelight?" John looked at me, a bemused glint in his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing! Just..." John laughed softly. "A...you called me romantic. Again. B...you called me your boyfriend. Again. And C...for someone who was homophobic this time yesterday," he glanced over his shoulder and it was only then I realised we had a bit of an audience watching us from the mansion, despite Storm and Piotr's best efforts to usher everyone back inside. _Oh crap_. "You do put on some public display of affection."

I laughed quietly.

"Well...A...you _were _romantic."

"Maybe I just needed to burn something..." John grinned. "Pyromaniac...remember?"

"You. Were. Romantic," I insisted, punctuating each word with a kiss. This time he did not object. "And B..." I raised my eyebrows, feigning a hurt pout. "Are you saying you're not my boyfriend?"

John flushed slightly.

"No! I mean..." he frowned. "It's just weird. I mean, I always thought if you ever found out I was gay you would never speak to me again. Besides, I guess that, well," he looked down sheepishly for a moment. "You know, you probably are my first boyfriend." I think I raised an eyebrow dubiously as he continued quickly; "Sure, I've had _partners_ and _one night stands_ but you..." his lips brushed softly over mine. "_This_ is different."

I smiled broadly.

"Which brings us to C..." I ran my fingers gently over the scar on John's forehead. "Like you said...we've come too far to screw things up now. I don't care who knows. I'm not hiding my feelings for you ever again."

Apparently this pleased John very much. Flinging his arms around my neck, he pulled me down on top of him, capturing my lips in a deep kiss.

"I love you John," I whispered as we finally pulled apart. I looked into his deep, brown eyes and saw an intense, burning fire as he looked back up at me. But this fire was different – I liked this fire. This was the fire that had burned in his eyes the night before... "_Pyro_."

A soft laugh escaped John's lips as he smiled and tilted his forehead up to mine.

"I love you too Bobby," he brought his head back and grinned up at me, those fiery brown eyes sparkling mischievously. "You fucking walking ice machine."

I felt a wide smile spread over my lips and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Then stay," I leant down for another kiss from those delicious, warm lips. "Stay right here, with me..."

**Author's note: **Happily ever after? Storm will tell you in a few days!


	36. Chapter 36: Flown

**Authors note: **Oh, I hate ending stories. I thought about ending it at that last chapter, but i had allready written this one and bits of it made me laugh so..._this _is the last chapter! I don't know whether to laugh or cry...

**Chapter Thirty-six: Flown**

_P.O.V: Ororo Munroe / Storm _

I knew John would leave again. We _all _knew John would leave again...even Bobby. John hated it here – he hated the rules and he hated the curfews. He hated that every time he set foot outside his bedroom he bumped into someone, most likely someone who didn't trust him. He hated living under the same roof as Marie, who continued to make life as difficult for him as she possibly could. I tried to speak to her, but I guess hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Most of all, he hated that people treated Bobby differently for being with him, especially his parents. And so one day he decided it was in everyone's best interests that he simply leave.

But I guess he hated being gone even more.

He returned after just ten days. Myself, Hank, Logan, Marie, Piotr, Warren and Bobby had been sitting in the TV room late one night having just had an informal chat about school business, when we had heard a familiar clicking noise coming from the doorway. And there he was, leaning against the doorframe, one hand raised in a cautious wave as the other played with his lighter, a slightly nervous smile playing at his lips as his eyes settled on Bobby. I just smiled. Hank looked confused (perhaps I forgot to tell him John left?). Logan smirked. Piotr grinned, counting off the days on his fingers as Warren sighed and delved into his pocket, handing Piotr a twenty dollar bill. Marie scowled. All this as Bobby leapt to his feet and grabbed John's hand, dragging him out the room. No one saw them until the next day, and it was as though nothing had happened.

They're still together, although to the casual observer, you may never know. They're very discreet while in company. Occasionally, you'll catch a fleeting glance between the two, or find them leaning just that little too close together for your average guys, or very occasionally, you may find them curled up together in front of the TV late at night when they are sure all the kids are in bed.

John's been helping Bobby take some lectures. The two of them work well together, with Bobby being the patient educator and John being the one the kids are too afraid to act up in front of. They have the best attended and disciplined classes in the mansion. John's also very good with the more...troubled...kids in the school. Whether they want his help or not, he always seems to get in there before they can cause any serious trouble and calm them down. I guess he can just identify with them better than we can. He knows just how far he can push them, he knows when to be authoritative and when to back off. Take the pyrokinetic who arrived a few months ago. Roughly the same age as John when he had first come to the mansion, this kid had immediately picked a fight with John upon seeing him flick open his lighter.

"Can you not create your own fire? _I can,"_ the kid had scoffed. Two days later, he emerged sheepishly from a danger room session with John, who sent him away with the words;

"Without control, power means fuck all."

Ok. So his style is unconventional, but with some of these kids it works. That's how he came to help me take classes on power control. He has some truly horrific tales of when he's lost control of his emotions and therefore his powers. I don't know if they're at all true and I don't intend to ask. All I know is it works. The kids listen. If only we'd had a teacher like him when he was a student...

Although completely integrated into school life (just don't _ever _refer to him as being one of the teachers), John still refuses to train with us in the danger room, preferring to go in alone or taking some of the younger kids in for a light practice session. It took a very long time before he agreed to go in just with Bobby, and the damn danger room had randomly simulated a torn down bridge with burning cars flying all over the place. You'd have thought we'd programmed in Alcatraz. It was another couple of weeks before Bobby persuaded John to go back in with him again.

Thankfully things were quiet on the anti-mutant front. Our only concern really has been the ongoing rallies, still concerning the punishment – or lack thereof – of the _mutant terrorists_. We often attended these rallies, just to keep an eye on them, but we never encountered any problems. We even bumped into a couple of old friends at one of them...

I had travelled to the latest rally with Hank, Warren and – against my wishes – Bobby. John had agreed with me when I had suggested Bobby maybe stay behind.

"You do realise these people are screaming for _my_ head?" he had mumbled. "Most of them want your boyfriend to get the chair."

"Don't worry, I'll try and not get too mad at them," Bobby had smiled and boarded the jet anyway.

We observed the rally from a safe distance. As usual it seemed peaceful enough – and the anger seemed directed purely at those mutants who had attacked humans, not at mutants in general. It was near the end that I noticed one Erik Lensherr standing in a similar position to us, lust a little further along. And standing next to him...John. Bobby saw them at the same time as I. Gesturing for Hank and Warren to stay where they were, the two of us made our way towards them.

"Iceman!" John grinned.

"Mystique," Bobby replied flatly. Erik raised an eyebrow.

"So, how is the young Pyro these days?"

"_John's_ fine..."

"Why are you here Erik?" I interrupted.

"Same as you my dear," he replied calmly. "Just observing."

And indeed that was all they did. And it was all we heard of them. Soon enough the rallies dwindled and peace seemed to come to the mutant world.

Until today.

We were all standing – myself, Logan, Warren, Piotr, Kitty, Marie and fresh out of the danger room Bobby and John – looking at Hank expectantly, eager to know why he had gathered us all here and told us to suit up at once. Of course, we had not stopped to ask – we just did as we were told and changed, all except John, who just sat in the corner next to Bobby, no doubt just as curious.

"I have been corresponding with Magneto," Hank held up a file. "Apparently we have a new problem," Hank threw a package at John. Everyone – even Bobby – looked at the package marked _Pyro_ suspiciously. "Sentinels. Now these are in short..." Hank continued as John ripped open the package and held up two of Magneto's wrist flame contraptions. "Giant robots with the sole intent of eradicating mutant life," John strapped the two glorified lighters quickly to his wrists. "And some military jackass has gone and commissioned a set."

"So, why doesn't Magneto just wave his hand and dismantle all these _robots_?" Logan asked. "I'll presume they're made of metal?"

"They are, but they have a strong magnetic field around them that interferes with Erik's power. They are however..." Hank looked to the back of the room. "Not very good with extremes of temperature."

Our ice and fire mutants exchanged amused glances, a small hiss of steam appearing between them. I shook my head with a smile.

"So, how many sentinels are we speaking about?"

"Only a handful at the moment. But we still need to get over there before he sets them loose."

"So what the hell are we waiting for then?" John asked impatiently.

"Who says you're coming?" Kitty spoke up.

"Who says I'm not? You heard what the furball said," John waved a fireball at her. "_Extremes of temperature_."

"You're not exactly a team player though," Marie stated as Kitty cowered back a little. "Are you _Pyro_."

"Look, he's not going with out me! I mean..." the hand John had just gestured at Bobby flew to his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "You all aren't going..._extremes of temperature_!"

I couldn't help but smile at John's flustered face.

"Kid's got a point though," Logan chipped in. "Sooner we go, sooner we get home."

"Stop calling me kid," John mumbled, clambering to his feet and grabbing Bobby's arm, dragged him in the direction of the door that would take us to the jet.

"Hey kid," Logan smirked. "Three rules..."

"No flaming innocent bystanders, no flaming X-Men and no getting in the helicopter with Magneto?" John turned to Logan and gave a mock salute. "Got it."

Logan grinned as once again John pulled Bobby towards the door.

"I like him."

I just smile.

"Hey John?" he turns to look at me. I hold up one of the _spare_ X-Men suits.

"Fuck off," he scoffs. "Just cause you all wanna see my ass in leather," continuing his way towards the door, yelling over his shoulder; "Besides, this doesn't make me an X-Man!"

I smile and put John's suit back on its hook. _Next time_...

--- --- --- --- ---

**Authors note:** It's all over! NO MORE!!! This was originally only supposed to have _thirteen_ chapters – it's almost trebled! Thank you so much to _everyone _who's reviewed, you're all stars! Anyway, I was going to lie and say I'm going to go off and concentrate on my original stories before my friends kill me (I wrote this in about twelve weeks, I've been writing some of my original stuff for over six years!) but I have already started work on my next Pyro/Iceman multi-chapter so I'll maybe see you there! Let me give you a tiny little taster:

"I told you already, Drake," Pyro spat angrily. "You're _too late_!"

Bobby bowed his head away from Pyro's angry glare.

"I told you I just needed time," he said quietly.

Knowing me I'll get bored and start posting it sometime this week...


End file.
